You Make Me
by LisaSweetheart
Summary: "Eternity is an awfully long time, sweetheart." Klaus and Caroline drabbles. Rated T to M. You've been warned. English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for my mistakes.
1. Good Girl Gone Bad

Caroline sighed watching herself in the mirror. She wore a sexy dress. Black, short, letting her long creamy legs in full view, and her breasts almost falling of her decolletage. A tiny smile appeared on her face. Klaus will be so angry! He will have a heart-attack probably. She know how possessive he is, but still she doesn't care. Her hormones are on the edge. It's not like he doesn't satisfy her. Because he does! But sometimes a girl needs something more than sweet nothings whispered in her ear and passionate love-making. Sometimes a girl needs to be taken rough, hard and fast. And that's all Caroline wants right now.

It's Rebekah's birthday party and she invited the whole Mystic Falls to celebrate. Right now it's the perfect moment to give Klaus a wake-up call. Yes, she's trying to make him jealous. Last time when she made him jealous, he was so mad, that he took her on a wall, then on a desk screaming from the top of his lungs that she was hers. She still rememberd those words:

_"Mine. Mine. Mine. You're mine, Caroline!"_

She put on some red - like blood- lipstick and left the bathroom. The bedroom was empty. She could hear music downstairs so probably Klaus was there. Time to make an entrance! She opened the bedroom door and head downstairs. She spotted Rebekah and Stefan talk, him with an arm around her shoulders. Rebekah caught her eyes and smirked at her. She pointed into a direction, when Klaus talked with _the were-bitch_ Hayley Marshall, Tyler's "best-friend". She had her nails - _claws_ - on his arm and she was laughing too loud at a joke that he said. Caroline rolled her eyes and she scaned the crowd for one person in particular.

_Tyler Fucking Lockwood._

He hated her at first, when Caroline admited that she love Klaus, but now, ever since they brok up _- like two months ago_ - they slowly became friends. He felt her eyes and he lifted his head smiling wide. Oh, how cute! _It's time to make a move, Forbes!_

- Tyler! she yelled drawing some attention. Klaus's too. She watched how Tyler push people aside just to meet her.

- Nice to see you Caroline! he smiled hugging her. Damn girl, you're hot.

- Aw, Ty! You're making me blush. What's up with you? I didn't think you'd come.

- Well it seems like we are friends with the Originals. And you're practically one of them so... he left his sentance unfinished and shruged.

She laughed a little, just to draw more attention.

- Do you want to dance? he yelled over music.

- What? she yelled back pretendend she didn't heard.

- Do you want to dance? he asked again louder while putting an arm around her waist and moving his head closer. His lips brushed against her earlobe.

- I'd love to! she smiled taking his hand and going to the dance floor.

They began to move against each other into a sensual rhythm. The dance was slow and somehow erotic. Of course, Tyler was attractive, but not for her. She was over him already. She didn't felt Tyler's hands on her waist. She felt Klaus' hands. Always Klaus. In the middle of the dance she heard someone clear his voice.

- Can I steal her for a second? asked Klaus with a sweet smile on his face. Only she could see the glint in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to kill Tyler, despite his smile.

- Sure, said Tyler. Thanks for the dance, Care! Always a pleasure! he kissed her cheek and left.

- Follow me! growled Klaus at her. Move before I move you, idiot! he yelled at some boy from her school. Wow! That guy really took anything to serious. He went upstairs and she followed him. The mansion was big. Huge actually and he took her into the west wing when nobody really goes. The music started to disappear till she couldn't hear at all. Only Klaus' steps and her breath. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that. But still she was a little scared.

Klaus pushed her into a room before locking the door.

- What are you doing? she pretented to be annoyed. Don't you have a bitch in heat to entertain? The party is downstairs, were I should be so please move out of my way!

- You don't get to boss me around after that dance with the pup and the way you're dressed! he snapped at her.

- Jesus Christ, Klaus! It was just a dance between two old friends. And what's wrong with my dress?

- You... you look... he swallowed his word.

- How? she provoked.

- Like fucking prostitute! Damn it Caroline. I don't need all those hormonal teenagers to look at you like you're some porn star, or worse pleasuring themselves while picturing you! he yelled.

Klaus never yelled at her.

Klaus never swears, not in front of her anyways.

But somehow his dirty words and the fact that he yelled made her wet.

- Are you even listening?! he snapped again.

- What are you going to do? she asked turning her back at him and looking outside the window. Shit, those shose are really uncomfortable!

She bent down and took her shose off. Almost imediatly she felt Klaus warm chest pressed against her back.

- I'm gonna punish you, Caroline, he said. Bend over that desk.

And she did.

- Now put your hands in front of you and stay still.

She obeyed. Caroline felt Klaus' strong, warm hands lifting her short dress and letting her round, sexy ass, exposed for him.

-Hm, you aren't wearing panties, Caroline why?

- I don't like wearing panties.

He chuckled darkly.

- Liar. Hm, what should I do with you? he murmured in her ear. How should I punish you? You've been a bad girl, Caroline. You know what happens with bad girls?

- No, she whispered. Damn! All she wanted was a quick fuck. Not a punsihment.

- They are spanked. And this is what I'm gonna do to you, Caroline. I'm gonna spank you.

Klaus stroked her ass a little and then he slapped it.

But it didn't hurt... too much.

In fact he become hornier.

_How the hell is that possible?_ she thought. Before she could say something he slapped her again. Harder. Caroline couldn't help it and she moaned.

- What was that? he asked stopping. You like it, don't you? You like being spanked by me.

He slapped her ass a few more times while her core became more wet and wet. At some point, her juices started to leak down her legs.

- My, my! he laughed. Aren't you all wet? Are you horny, sweetheart? Do you want me to fuck you on this desk? Do you want me to take you from behind while I stroke your pretty, little red ass?

She made an incoherent noise.

- Or, do you want me to feel me here? he askes cupping her hot pussy. He pinched her clit making her moan very loud. Yes! You like this, right? Me plesuring your sweet cunt while you moan like a bitch in heat.

- Oh, fuck! she said. Ah, Nik, don't stop. Please don't stop. I'm about to come.

- So fast? he chuckled. I should stop because you've been a bad girl. You made me jealous, remember?

- I know, I'm sorry! Please don't stop. Oh my God! Oh fuck. Fuck, Nik! I'm coming.

She yelled his name and her juices started to leak down her legs again. Klaus took his hands out of her pussy and he licked his fingers.

- Delicious, he smirked. As always you tast amazing, love. I give you plesure, right?

- Oh, damn yes! she said laughing a little.

- But I'm not gonna fuck you. Now get on your knees.

She turned to look at him before she kneeled in front of him. Klaus unbuttoned his pants and he put his erect member out of it. He took a hand full of her hair and said:

- Suck it, baby.

So they played dirty. And what? She never sucked dicks before, but she could learn. After all he was her boyfriend, and sometimes a girl needs to do nice things for her boyfriend. He was also a men and she knew that men love to have their cocks sucked. She put it in her mouth and licked the tip making him shiver.

- Good girl, he whispered. Yes, Caroline. You're doing it right, sweetheart. Keep going, I'm about to come. Oh, fuck! he murmured. Caroline!

His seeds explode into her mouth. She never tasted before. It was sweet and salty. Caroline swallowed everything. She looked up at him and asked sweetly and somehow shy.

- How was it?

- It was like I've been in Haven, sweetheart, he smiled kissing her slowly. But never try to make me jealous. If you want me to fuck you, I'll fuck you!


	2. Best-Friend Drama

_**Hi, guys! I'm back with a new one-shot. A two-shot, actually. This is the first part. Sorry for my mistakes, as you know english isn't my first language. Thank you for your time. Review please!**_

Klaus step on the porch exactly when the door was opened. He stood there emotionless trying to find the perfect words. His best-friend for life, Caroline Forbes stood in the doorway with her arm crossed over a teddy bear, with her eyes red and puffy and her lips swollen. He knew what happend, yet he couldn't bring himself to say something. Klaus took a step ahead right when she threw herself in his arms hugging him tightly. His arms encircled her small frame and he hugged her back, resting his chin on top of her head. She cried softly in his chest, and she let her. After all, he was always there for her.

_Always him._

_Not Elena. Not Bonnie._

_Not Stefan or his brother Damon._

_Not Matt or Tyler._

_**Him.**_

_**Always him.**_

When Caroline finally manage to take a grip, she pulled back just a little. She raised her head to look at him.

- Thank you for coming, Nik!

- Sweetheart, he said fixing his glasses, I am always here for you. No matter what.

- I know. But I start to think that you are here for me, than I am for you.

_That's because I am just your best-geek-friend_.

- Do not worry about that, sweet Caroline! he smiled trying to hide his true emotions. I am fine, you know that. Since Mikael left, everything is fine.

- Then... I'm happy! she whispered.

- Care to tell me what happend?

- It's Tyler... he... he cheated on me! cried Caroline.

- Son of a bitch! mumbled Klaus under his breath.

How dare he?! Caroline was the sweetest, the nicest and the prettiest girl alive. How dare he do that to her? How dare he to broke her heart? Klaus was beyond furious. He never really liked that Lockwood boy, but Caroline was head over heels for him. He knew how much she cared about Tyler, that's why he tried to tolerate him. But Klaus hate that guy. He was just another brainless footbal player.

- With Hayley, she continued.

- With that dumb whore? he asked increduously. I can not believe it. That girl opened her legs for any footbal player. It's desgusting.

- He said he did it because I was ignoring him. And that's true. I spent a lot time with anybody but him.

- Do not try to defend him, sweet Caroline! scoffed Klaus.

- I'm not trying anything! she snapped at him.

- You try to find an explication for his behavior. That sounds like defence to me.

- Jesus, Nik! You're always like this when we talk about him! You're always mean and cold when I bring him in our conversations.

- Because I hate him! he yelled at her.

- Why!? He never did anything to you. He even defend you. Why do you hate him!?

- Because he loves you!

- You love me too.

- Not like that, he whispered closing his eyes. I do not love you like I love Rebekah or Stefan. I love you as a man loves a woman.

- What? she said quietly.

- I love you, my sweet Caroline. I've loved you since forever. But you've always been so blind. And I didn't want to lose you as my friend.

She didn't said anything and he understood. It was a lot to take. First you find out that your boyfriend cheated on you and then your best friend confes his love for you. Damn! He was so stupid. In his mind, Caroline is in love with him as well. He met that girl. He talked with her. But then the sun began to rise and the reality set in his life again.

That was his reality.

He was in love with a woman that he can never have.

He was in love with his best-friend.

_**Sooo, part two? I don't know when I will post it. Soon, I hope. Tell me what you think. Oh, and btw, if you haven't figured out, Klaus and Caroline are human. :)**_


	3. Best-Friend Drama II

**Hey guys! Here's the second part of "Best Friend Drama". Thank you very, very, very, very much for all the cute and wonderful reviews. You guys make me to write. **

**Next drabble will be with Klaus and Caroline (of course) were she is his sexy secretary. He is her boss, and btw he's married. See you then! :)**

- Son of a bitch! he mumbled when his body collided with someone's else and all his books dropped to the floor. Great! Probably his papers are full of dirt and probably he looked like a fool. I'm sorry, he apologized. I haven't seen you.

- I know! Be careful you idiot! the person yelled at him. Oh, he knew that voice to well. It was Tatia Gilbert. The biggest bitch ever. He had a crush on her when he was younger but now it was over. He hated that cold-hearted bitch. Klaus rolled his eyes and decided not to say a damn thing. He bent down and put all his papaers and books into a pile. Klaus looked up and then he saw her.

She looked tired.

She looked lonely.

She looked like she cried.

But for him, she was as beautiful as ever.

Feeling his gaze she looked into his direction and tried to smile. A sad, pale smile.

But he didn't smiled back and her smiled dropped. She aproched him with tiny steps tugging her hair behind her ear.

- Hi, Nik! she whispered.

- Hello, Caroline.

She jumped a little when he said her name.

_Caroline._

What happend with _sweetheart_ and _love _and _Carebear_?

_Caroline. _Only _Caroline._

- Nik, please say something! she cried trying to fought back tears.

He took a deep breath. He couldn't do this. He need to leave. He hates to see her crying.

- I need to go to class. I'm sorry.

- You're avoiding me. You're avoiding me for almost two weeks. I'm sorry because I hurt you. But don't push me away, Nik. Don't push me away! I love you. You're my best friend.

- You love me, yes, he said slowly. But you don't love me like I love you. It's pointless, sweetheart.

- But...

- Please stop it, Caroline. You're breaking my heart! he said before turning his back on her and leaving.

Caroline sobbed and set down on a bench.

She lost her best friend.

She lost her Nik.

She lost the only person that had ever loved her.

- Nik, come on, what's wrong with you? asked Rebekah his little annoying sister.

- I'm in no mood for company, Bekah. Would you please leave me alone?

- I'm sorry that you have personal issues. But I'm bored. Let's have some fun.

- Not tonight, Rebekah! Leave me alone!

He pushed her out of his bedroom and he slamed the door in front of her face.

- Asshole! screamed Rebekah behind the door.

Klaus rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. Things were really complicated right now. He wanted to be alone. What was wrong with him? Yes, he was mad o at Caroline.

He sighed.

Things were really complicated.

He hates to scream at her.

He hates to fight with her.

And he ignored her.

- Stupid son of a bitch, he murmured.

He needs to see her. Right now.

Klaus rised from the bed and took his jacket before storming out of his room.

- Where are you going? yelled Rebekah after him.

- I did a bad thing, he yelled back. Now I must to fix it.

He is in front of his house and he can see her. She is on that bench and she's reading a book. Her favorite book: _Pride and Prejudice_.

He smiled.

Klaus gave her that book and she fell in love with it. He step on the porch and cleared his throat. Surprised, she looked at him and rised and eyebrow.

- Now you're talking to me? Caroline asked and he blushed making her smile a little.

- Yes. I am so sorry, Caroline. I didn't meant to treat you that way. I was just hurt, and when I'm hurt I act like a completly jerk.

- It's okay, Nik! I understand your reasons. I'm sorry because I hurt you, her voice broke a little, it was the last thing I wanted to do.

She jumped from the bench and run to hug him. He caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

- I love you, no matter what. And it's enough for me to want us to be together.

- If it's enough for you, then it's enough for me. I love you too, my sweetheart.

He smiled then kissed the top of her head.

They were a couple.

They were perfect now.


	4. Behind Closed Doors

**Hi guys! I'm back with another one-shot. Do not be shy and tell me what you think. Warning!Smut.**

- Who are you? a**sk**ed an angry voice.

Caroline Forbes lifted her head and looked at the woman in front of her with a rised eyebrow. She was pretty tall, taller than her anyway. That woman wore a designer black dress with red boots which matched her red-like-wine hair and lipstick. She had blue eyes and a frown on her face. Caroline realised that she hadn't responsed yet.

- I'm Caroline Forbes. Mr. Mikaelson's new secretary. Can I help you with something?

- I'm Genevieve, the redhead said. Tell _Mr. Mikaelson _that I'm here.

- Sorry m'am but you can't see Mr. Mikaelson if you don't have an appointment.

- Tell him that I'm here, you dumb bimbo! He knows me.

When Caroline didn't moved Genevieve yelled.

- Now!

The blonde rolled her eyes and rised from her comfortable chair. She knocked two times at the office's door before entering. There he was! Niklaus Mikaelson in all his glory. That man was a God. A British God to be exactly. With his adorable dimples and that charming smile. With those blue smoldernig and intelligent eyes. With those kissable lips and stubble and that sandy curls on top of his head. Oh how much she wish to run her fingers through his hair. And let's not talk about his absolutley hot, sexy body.

- Mr. Mikaelson! she said.

He lifted his head and smiled at her.

- Caroline, sweetheart, is something wrong?

_Don't call me sweetheart when you're married_.

- Actually yes. There's this crazy redhead bitch outside who yelled at me. She told me that you're expecting her. Her name is Jenny? Janna? Ge-Genevieve, I think.

He tried to hide his smile.

- Caroline, that redhead bitch outside my office is actually my wife. I wasn't expecting her but she can enter anyway. He rised an eyebrow as a challenge.

- Y-Your wife? Great! Now I'm going to be fired beacause I named my boss's wife a redhead bitch. It's awesome, seriously.

Klaus laughed a little and she discovered that she loved hearing his laugh. It was like music for her ears.

- It's okay, Caroline. I will not fire you. You're a great secretary. Tell her that she can enter, okay?

- Alright, Mr. Mikaelson. Thank you, she smiled at him and then left announcing that redhead bitch that she can enter.

- So who is she? asked Genevieve while crossing her arms over her chest.

- She's my new secretary, Klaus replied calmly.

- Hm, and what happend with Abby? I liked Abby. She was very old.

- Well she was very old, she wanted to be peaceful and workless.

- You didn't needed a secretary that young and beautiful, Niklaus! she screamed at him. Are you fucking her? Are you cheating on me?

- Okay, what the hell? he said anger boiling inside him. I'm not cheating on you. How can you think that? You're my wife, Genevieve, damn it! And I'm sick of your jealousy. I always was faithful to my woman, but somehow you have doubts.

- Are you done? she scoffed rolling her eyes.

Klaus had had enough. He slammed his palms on the desk and stood up from his seat.

- Get out!

- Excuse me?

- I said get the fuck out! I can not deal with you right now. I have a lot of things to do and you're a distraction so get out and do not wait for me. I will probably come home by morning.

- Niklaus, she started through gritted teeths.

- No, Genevieve. No! I said that was enough. You wanna play with me? You wanna embarrass me? Fine! But do it at home please! I don't need my co-workers to think that I'm an idiot and my wife is some kind of monster. Get out, we will talk tomorrow.

Without another word Genevieve stormed out of Klaus office. He could hear her yelling at some poor employees. He sighed and got out of his office. Klaus saw Caroline ending a phone-call and decided to apologize for his wife behavior.

- Caroline!

- Yes, Mr. Mikaelson? she asked lifting her head.

- I'm sorry for what Genevieve said to you. She can be quite...

- Bitchy? Caroline asked suddenly.

- Yeah, something like that, he laughed shaking his head. Anyway. I'm really sorry.

- You don't have to apologize, Mr. Mikaelson. I mean, if I'd have a man like you as my husband, I'd be jealous too, she said before she could stop her words. Oh, fuck! That didn't sound too good, right? I didn't meant it.

- It's alright. If I had a woman like you as my wife I'd love her jealousy! he winked at her and then left without adressing her another word.

Caroline didn't need to see herself into a mirros. She knew that she blushed.

Okay, so she likes him.

So what? It doesn't even matter.

He's married.

She's single. And besides she doesn't dates man who are married. Caroline dreamed of him a few times. Like how his lips would feel on hers? How big he is? Is he a good kisser? Would he give her a blowjob or something...?

Caroline almost dropped the papers on the floor but she mange to catch them. She knocked two times at his office door. By now everyone else was gone. But she stayed. She loved her job, she continued to work and when finished she was very proud of herself.

- Caroline? asked Klaus really confused. What are you doing here again, sweetheart?

- What do you mean again? I haven't left.

- Why not? It's really late. Past you usual program.

- I know. But I wanted to finish my job completly. And I made it! Everything you need to know, every event, every step, they are all here, she pointed to the papers. I planned all.

- Thank you, he smiled rising from his chair. Can I offer you a drink?

_NO! _

_Hell no, Forbes. He's married. He's your boss._

- Sure, she smiled back.

Damn him. And damn you Forbes.

He filled her a glass of red wine and montioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk.

- Again, thank you for staying so late.

- Why are you here so late?

- I need to finish my work. And I don't really wanna go home right now.

- It's because of Genevieve?

- I think so... she became so annoying and manipulative and mean! She's not the woman I fell in love with. I don't even know if I'm in love with her anymore.

How the hell they ended kissing each other with passion after he confesed that he doesn't love Genevieve anymore, was beyond her understanding. But she loved. The taste of his lips.

The way he moaned her name when she pulled back to kiss and bite his neck.

The way he hugged her, so, so, so tightly.

His hands were all over her body. Hers too. She was fighting with his belt.

- Son of a bitch, Caroline cursed because that damn belt wasn't opening.

- Easy there love. Are you eager?

- You don't have any idea how much I want you to fuck me! she almost screamed.

- Oh, I actually do. You tease me with that pretty little ass of yours since the first day you walk out of this office. Now, I'm gonna put my dick in your pussy and you're gonna love it.

- Fuck! she hissed when he ripped her skirt.

Klaus pushed her on the table and opened her legs wide. He knelt in front of her and started massage her clit through her wet panties.

- What should I do next? Hmm, Caroline? What do you want me to do?

- I want you to take my panties off and fuck me with your tongue till I come into that pretty mouth of yours.

He smirked at her dirty words and do as she said. He slowly put his tongue inside her and started sucking on her clit.

- Oh fuck, how do you know that I like it there? Where did you learn that? YES, KLAUS. Yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Holy shit, I need you to fuck me faster.

He added two fingers inside her and the she came. Into his mouth and fingers. He was addicted to her delicious juices. When Caroline came down from her high he undo his belt and took his pants and boxers off. His manhood was long and painfully hard.

- Now, fuck me! she comanded.

- As the lady wish, he smirked entering her. Klaus moaned, because she was so tight and warm. Gosh, I love your pussy. Is so sweet, tight and warm. It's perfect. Can you feel how I fuck you, Caroline?

- Oh yes! she screamed in pleasure.

- Do you like it?

- I love it. Your dick is so big and hard. It hits the right spots. My pussy is really happy.

- Really? Because I'm gonna fill your pussy with my cum.

- Yes, Klaus! Oh yes, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck me faster. Harder. Just fuck me. Come with me, Klaus!

He growled when he felt all that sexual tension leaving his body. He collapsed on top of her and he smiled.

- That was the best sex I've ever had, she said smiling at him.

- Mine too, love, mine too.

**Sooo, I told you. Really smutty. Hope you like it. And btw! If you have a request tell me. I'll make you a special dedication with your request. **

**REVIEW, PLEASE.**

**LOVE, LISA.**


	5. Jealousy

**Hey guys, I'm back with another one-shot. Thank you for your reviews. I had an heart attack when I saw that Klaroline-lovegames comented on my story. Thank you very much! Thank you all, sweethearts.**

**This is half angst, half fluff. No more smut for now. Anyway it's rated M for language.**

**Review please and I shall update soon. :D**

* * *

"Klaus, what the fuck is wrong with you?", Caroline screamed at him. He was tense all night and he looked like he wanted to kill something... or someone. They had a really nice evening at The Grill with Rebekah and Stefan. A double date, or something like that. They laughed, they took pictures, they kissed. But at the end of the night her old friends - _and by old friends I mean - _Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy and Damon. Her friends ignored them. Probably they were still mad about her decision to be with Klaus. And Stefan being with Rebekah, the Original bitch wasn't helping at all.

Klaus was probably mad at her friends. He was always mad at them, anyway. But he was acting to weird and it was really annoying.

"Seriously! You give me the silent treatment!? Fine. We talk in the morning. You're just being an ass as usual."

"An ass?" he yelled.

Caroline winced. He never, ever yelled at her before.

"An ass? It's not my fault that you were so intimate with that guy Enzo."

"That's all about?" she laughed "You were jealous...Because of Enzo? Klaus that's ridiculous. He's just the only friend I have left besides Stefan and Rebekah. You have nothing to worry about" she laughed again. Klaus was just ridiculous.

"I'm not laughing, Caroline. And I'm in no mood for jokes. Since he came at our table, uninvited I might add you didn't even spare me a glance. I asked you what you want and you said _roses_."

"And?"

"It was for dessert!" he yelled again "and you hate roses no matter what"

"Wow, you don't trust me at all, do you?" she whispered.

"It's not like that. Stop trying to be the victim. I'm just tired of trying to catch your attention. Everytime that guy is around us you're lost. And I'm just..." he left his phrase unfinished and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take a walk."

"Don't do that. Pretend like nothing hurts you. Look I'm sorry Klaus,okay?"

He looked at her over his shoulder and her heart tightened in her chest at the look of hurt and betryal and pure agony on his face.

"I need to know if you still want me, Caroline. We can't go on like this. I'm tired of fighting with you. Over you with other guys."

Klaus stormed out of the house and she yelled after him.

"Stupid Original-Hybrid son of a bitch!"

She felt something warm on her cheeks and after she tasted the salty tears she realised that she was crying. Fuck him! He always made her cry.

* * *

Two days.

That's how much time it got him to come home after their fight.

She was sitting by herself in the living room, worried as hell because of him. Of course, nothing could hurt Klaus - _except herself_ - but he had never been missing for so long. When Klaus entered the room the first thing she saw was how a mess he was!

He looked really tired.

He looked pale and sad and all Caroline wanted was to kiss him and say that she loves him. Instead she rised from the couch and asked with a stern voice.

"Where have you been?"

"Out", he replied shortly.

"Did you fed?"

"No"

"It's been three days. You need to eat some blood."

"I'm not hungry right now. I'm just tired."

"I couldn't sleep at all I was worried as sick." she blamed him.

"I'm sorry", he shrugged.

"No you're not! Ugh, damn you Niklaus Fucking Mikaelson. What the fuck do you want me to say? I'm sorry because you're being paranoic? I'm sorry because I talk with other guys who aren't Stefan or Elijah? I'm sorry because I made you jealous, I didn't meant to? I'm sorry because I yelled at you? But let's be clear. I'm not gonna say I'm sorry because I love you! Yes, you're a toatally ass, but that's why I love you. And you're not going to lose me, Klaus. Not over Enzo. Not over anyone. I want to be yours. Always and forever."

"I know. It took you two days to finally figure out, but you did." he smirked while aproching her.

"Seriously? You're such a Drama Queen."

"Not bigger than you. May I kiss you?"

"No!" she exclamied "You are a son of a bitch."

"A son of a witch, actually."

"An ass! A Big Bad Idiot Hybrid."

"Mm" he murmured catching her in his arms.

He kissed her anyway.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. Review please. :)**

**Did someone have a request? Tell me!**


	6. What a girl wants

**Hi, guys! No smut again. But the next will be a really smutty one. Next drabble it's an request from Klaroline-lovegames. **

**This drabble idea came to me from a picture with Damon and Elena, lol. Hope you like it. See ya soon, guys!**

**Please review. :)**

"Caroline, what exactly do you want!?" yelled Tyler "Do you have any idea? Do you even know what you want?"

Caroline stayed there like a damn statue. Did she know? It was Tyler that she wanted? It wasn't the first time nor it'll be the last when he'll ask her that. This was the perfect moment. She's going to tell him that she got bored. That she's sick of that relationship.

"Yes. Yes I know."

"What do you want Caroline?" he sighed.

"I don't want normal. And easy. And simple. I want painful, difficul, passionate, life-changing, devastating, extraordinary. I want a love that can consume me. And... I'm sorry Tyler but you're not that deep. You can't consume me. You can't even turn me on anymore. I want a love that can last forever. And ours? It lasted just how much a flowe can last without water. I'm sorry Tyler, but... you're not what I want. What I always wanted."

"You're going to him, aren't you? To Klaus? Deep down I always knew it. He was always so charming, he was always desperate to catch you attention. And you fell, you fell for him. I'm not sorry, Caroline, because I know. No one can love you as much as he can."

"Friends, then?" asked Caroline with a shy smile.

"Friends" he smiled shaking her hand and pulling her into his arms for a quick hug. "Now go, I bet that he's waiting for you."

Caroline laughed then stormed off of Lockwood House. She never felt that much joy. She was ecstatic! Klaus loved her. She was finally free from Tyler and now she could love him back. She ran with vampire speed at the Mikaelson Mansion and knocked at the door. Caroline was so busy with her happiness that she didn't noticed how all the lights were off.

She knocked againt, this time a little louder.

After a few seconds she heard footsteps. Maybe it was Klaus. It has to be him!

The door opened reavealing him. He was shirtless and his dirty-blonde curls were a mess. He looked like he just got out of the bed.

"Caroline!" That damn accent. That raspy voice and those sweet lips that pronunced her name so beautiful!

"Klaus, hey" she whispered.

"Not that I'm complaining, but, what are you doing here, sweetheart? It's past 3 a.m."

"I know. I'm sorry I just wanted to see you." she excused herself.

"Really?" he asked surprised a smile on his face.

"Really. And I just... I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

She took a deep breth.

"Klaus I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Come again?" he said more confused.

"I love you. I-I just figured out that I love you. God, I really love you and all your perfect imperfections. You're the most amazing man I've ever met and-"

She was cut off with a kiss. The sweetest kiss of her life.

"Yes" he said breathless when he pulled back.

"Yes what?" Caroline asked confused.

"I will be your boyfriend!" he laughed. "I love you too, my sweet Caroline"


	7. MrMikaelson

**Sooo this one-shot is a request from Klaroline-lovegames! Thank you for your support and for you kind words, sweetheart. :)**

**Hope you'll like it. :D**

**If anyone has a request feel free to tell me. PM, me or write it in your comments. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! 3**

* * *

_"Are you coming or what? I heard that we will have a new English teacher. Isn't that awesome? Looks like old-witch-Deborah's death came with good things. Hurry up, you little bitch! XOXO, KATHERINE."_

Caroline read for the last time the text message before getting out of her car. Of course she was late. Everytime when Tyler spends the night at her place she's late. She rolled her eyes when she remembered his speech this morning, before getting ready for school.

"_Care, you need to understand. I'm a man. I have needs. Why don't you stay in bed with me so I can show you how much I love you and how big my needs are._"

She would give anything to be in bed with him. But it's almost the end of the semester and she really needs to finish it with a good grade at English. Even if her teacher was dead, the principal Petrova found a replacement for her.

Poor Ms. Deborah. She's probably squirming in hell because of that.

Caroline smirked when she entered the classroom. The teacher haven't arrived yet, thanks God for that, and Katherine saved the seat next to her.

"Hello, girl!", grinned Katherine. "What's up with you? Did the little Lockwood boy exhausted you last night? Tell me, but, keep the funny details for yourself I really don't want to know how you gave Tyler a blowjob."

"Jesus, Katherine!" exclaimed Caroline while looking around really ashamed. No one heard, perfect! "I didn't gave Tyler a blowjob last night. We had sex, that's all."

"Oh my God! Caroline Forbes didn't cried when she had sex last night. How priceless!" laughed Katherine "Is it me or your sexual life became boring?"

"Really boring!" said Caroline with a chuckle.

"When was the last time you had an orgasm?"

"I can't remember. Oh my God! Seriously! I can't remember!"

"This explains your moody attitude."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but right then the door was opened by someone. A tall man come into the doorway wearing the most bright smile she ever saw! She was dreaming. That's it! She was dreaming. No man actually looked that _good_. But when she heard Katherine whispering an "_Oh my God!"_ she knew that she wasn't dreaming.

That man was sexiness in person. A god. An alien.

He had twenty-five or twenty-six years. He had a tall frame and a musculated body his dark blue shirt hugging him tightly. He had green-blue eyes, an amazing smile, raspberry lips, so kissable and cute dimples in his cheeks.

"Hello everyone! My name is Niklaus Mikaelson but you can call me Mr. Mikaelson. I am your new English teacher!"

Caroline looked at Katherine with an expression that mirrored the brunette's.

_He's british_, mouthed Katherine in her direction.

"Any questions?"

The guy in front of Caroline rised his hand.

"Yes, you. What is your name?"

"Kevin Wayans, Mr. Mikaelson. Are you relative with Rebekah Mikaelson? The freshman?"

"Interesting question. Yes, I am her older brother. So, if you figured this out I want you to write on a piece of paper your name and your big dream! Then you give it to me and you tell me your name. You have two minutes. Start now!"

Caroline stared at the piece of blank paper. What was her big dream? She had so many that she can't even remember. She took the pencil in her hand and she wrote something down. Caroline didn't realized that someone was standing in front of her because she was so caught up in the moment.

"Goldilocks, what is your name?"

She rised her head and was surprised when she found Mr. Mikaelson right in front of her desk. He was even hotter. Mr. Mikaelson smiled down at her and she gave him the piece of paper.

"Caroline. Forbes. Ah, Caroline Forbes."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he murmured.

Caroline blushed deeply. What was it about him?

"Alright, class. We see each other tomorrow. Have a nice day!"

Caroline threw all her things in her bag and followed Katherine out of the class.

"You were totally imagined him on top of you, naked." laughed Katherine.

"I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were."

"Ok, maybe a little. Damn, he's so fucking hot."

"I know, right?"

"Maybe I would use some help with my homework. And by help I mean, I would love to have him as my mentor" Caroline winked at Katherine before going to her next class.

* * *

"Katherine, where the fuck I left my wallet? I have all of my money there, my credit cards, everything! Damn it!"

"_Stop yelling at me. I don't know. You were enough fucking stupid to lose you wallet. I gotta go. I will tell the coach that you are ill."_

"Ok, thanks Kath."

"_Fuck you too!"_ laughed Katherine.

Caroline rolled her eyes. What if... what if she left her wallet at the English class? She could check. Will Mr. Mikaelson still be there? A blush crept on her cheeks and a weird feeling made her stomach squirm. She entered the classroom and went straight to her seat.

"What are you doing here, Goldilocks?" came a voice behind her.

She jumped and hit the desk before falling right in the arms of Mr. Mikaelson.

"Fuck! You scared me, Mr. Mikaelson!"

"Hm" he murmured when her ass touched his evident bulge in his pants "you know, I saw the way you looked at me."

"Yeah, and how is that?" she asked with a small voice.

"Mh-mm, you were so surprised yet so turned on. I bet you fantazied about me."

"Maybe..." Caroline continued.

"I can make your fantasy become reality. Do you want... but more important, do you want _me_?"

"Oh, hell yes!" she smirked turning around. Caroline put her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion. He was a brilliant kisser!

"You want to take this slow? Make sweet, slow love to you?" he whispered smirking while kissing her neck.

Caroline moaned loudly.

"I want you to fuck me, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Ah, now that's more like it."

He forced her down with one hand while he was trying to undo his belt.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered with eyes full of eyes.

"Take my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours, sweetheart, would you?"

"Oh, with pleasure!" Caroline smiled.

His cock was perfect. Not small, not too slim, but not to thick or big. He was jus a very well proportionated man. She put the tip of his cock into her mouth and gave him a sweet little kiss before he entered her mouth full.

He moaned.

She moaned.

Klaus tasted delicious. A little salty and sweet. She began to move her head up an down on his cock. Sucking hard.

"If you do not stop I will come into your mouth."

Caroline moaned in respons. The vibration of her moan set him off the edge and soon she felt salty ropes of cum flowing down her throat. She pulled back and licked her lips. Klaus took her into his arms and put her on the desk. He pulled her sport shorts off her creamy legs and stared down at her...naked pussy.

"My, my, Goldilocks. Why aren't you wearing underwear?" he smirked.

"It would be a barrier for me when I finger myself in the bathroom!" she smile innocently.

Suddenly he was inside her. Caroline's blue eyes rolled because of the huge pleasure he was offering. Klaus didn't wast time. He fucked her hard and fast making her come with a scream.

"I am not done with you yet!" he growled. Klaus turned Caroline on her stomach so her ass was facing him. "Do not have you a pretty big ass? Just good to be fucked. But unfortunetly for you I am in no mood for anal sex. Now, now, sweet Caroline. I am gonna take you from behind. And you... are gonna love it!"

He smirked when she shivered and he pushed his dick inside her pussy.

"Oh fuck!"

"So tight, so warm. You are perfect for my dick. Can you feel me inside you?"

"Oh, shit. Yes Mr. Mikaelson. I can feel you. Ah! So fucking good. Fuck me faster. Harder. Make me come."

Klaus started to move inside her fast and hard. She was about to have the most amazing orgasm she ever experienced.

"Klaus! I'm coming, OH MY GOD! FUCK!"

She came hard and soon he followed her.

Caroline began to dress herself and when she turned around she saw her wallet in his hand.

"My wallet" she whispered.

"It will be my pleasure if you will lose it again." he said with a smile.

"Tomorrow?" she sugested biting her lips.

"You know where to find me, Goldilocks."

He gave her a goodbye kiss and she left.

* * *

"You totally gave Mr. Mikaelson a blowjob!" Katherine said waiting for her in her car.

"Fuck yes!" Caroline said and the girls laughed.


	8. Sam the Dog

**Hi guys. So this is a lame excuse of a drabble. Yeah, it's basically bullshit. But I don't really have inspiration right now. If you have any request please let me know.**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaus is new in town. He owns a dog who happens to have a soft spot for Caroline. AU HUMAN. Probably two-shot.**_

_**Rated T.**_

* * *

"I mean, my mom continues to bother me about college and that stupid job. I told her plenty times to leave me the fuck alone but..."

_Please, stop it! _Caroline begged in her head.

"And then she asked me to clean up my room. Can you believe her? I mean come on, woman! And besides that..."

_Shut up. Just shut the fuck up, please._

"The coach thinks that I'm takins steroids. Look at them" Tyler said flexing his arm so his muscles popped up. "Does they look like they are made because of the steroids? He just want to kick me out of the team. He's a dick."

Caroline stopped praying when she felt a warm wet nose sniffing her thigh. She was throw on the beach ground with an huge animal on top of her who was trying to lick her face.

"Oh my God! Help! Caroline! Someone, please!" Tyler screamed.

Someone has splashed her with sand. She heard someone cursing loudly and then the dog was yanked away. Who was he savior? She didn't know. Caroline kept her eyes closed all the time. Too scared to open them.

"I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry." she heard a low, gutural and sexy accented voice whisper. Caroline felt her savior's delicious and fresh breath on her lips. Someone was on top of her. She opened one eye and almost moaned at the sight before her. Because on top of Caroline stood the most gorgeous young man she ever saw.

_He was so close._

_So close._

Studying her intently. Searching for any injury.

He was, definetly, the most handsome guy she ever saw. The sandy-blonde curls on top of his head framed a wide and intelligent forhead. She could bet that his curls were really soft. His blue eyes were dark and deep like the depths of the sea. But if you look closely you can see the golden and turqoise inflections in them. A classical and adorable nose and raspberry lips, full and plump. Kissable. So, so, kissable.

And a body to die for and...

_Sweet Jesus._

_He was shirtless._

"Are you alright, love?"

_Did he call her love? Those cute british guys._

"My wrist hurts" she murmured studying his face. That delicous stubble would feel so good in all the right spots.

The young man wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up like she was just a snowflake. A rag doll.

"It's because of the fall. Probably your wrist is strain. Let me take you to the hospital."

"Oh, no. You don't-you don't have to."

"Please. Allow me to make up to you."

"O-Okay" she couldn't refuse him, right? With those damn puppy eyes! How could she?

"Care, I can take you to the hospital." said Tyler.

"No need for that. I'm gonna go with..."

"Klaus." the young man presented himself. _Klaus._ Such a strange name for such a pretty guy.

"Right. Klaus. You should talk to you mother. Talk to ya' later?"

"Alright. Just be careful."

He glared at Klaus before walking away.

Caroline heard a yelp and the same wet nose sniffing her again. When she looked down at the dog she saw the same smart eyes as his owner. The dog was pretty cute. He was big with soft black and white fur. He held his tongue out and looke like he was smiling at her. He got up on his back feet trying again to lick her face.

"Down, boy!" Klaus snapped at the dog. "Sam, you've done enough."

Sam pulled away and sat on the beach waiting.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Klaus, really, you apologized a thousand time before. It's alright."

"No it's not..."

"Caroline. I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline, sweetheart, I don't know what happend. We were running and then he saw you. It's because of the hair probably."

_"My hair? Oh my God what is wrong with my hair?"_

"Your hair is alright, love." he laughed and she blushed. "It's just the color. He must have confuse you with Rebekah, my little sister. We should go to see a doctor." he said pointing at her wrist.

"No, really. It's fine. It hurts just a little. If I add some ice..."

"I insist. Please, Caroline!" Klaus whispered taking her hand in his. His soft touch made her nod.

"Great. So, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson. I'm new in town and I study Art at the Withmore College. It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

She laughed when he bowed in front of her.

"Well, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm Caroline Forbes, I lived here since forever. Nice to meet you too and guess what. We are gonna be classmates!"

He smirked like he enjoyed it.

* * *

**Totally crappy, right? :(**

**Lisa.**


	9. Feel this moment

**Hi, guys! I'm back with anothe one-shot. Hope you'll like it.**

**A special thank you goes to..jessnicole, Unverse, Cataspn, Ellavm18. Thank you so much for your reviews, made my day. Thank you to all my 37 followers, and 24 favorites. You're awesome guys. **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: The growing attraction between their characters is real. But what about them? This story is about Joseph and Candice. Set after 5x11. I am not against Joseph and Persia or, Candice and Joe King. I really love all of them. This one-shot is just for my Klaroline heart.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, OR JOSEPH (oh, but I wish), OR CANDICE.**_

_**Enjoy it and please review! ;)**_

Damn those red and perfect lips that were touching hers right now.

He was the perfect combination between gentle and sweet. But with that mocking fire and that painfully huge passion.

Damn _him._ That son of a bitch.

She felt this huge attraction towards him from the very first day he stepped with his black boots on the show. On _their_ show as _The New Big Bad_. That guy was so shy, he barely talked to anyone. But then he started to communicate.

He was such a friendly guy!

Quickly he became anyone's friend. Everybody loved him. How could they not?

He was funny. And shy. And _british_!

And so, so, so, damn stunning. With those big blue baby eyes - _puppy look - _and those sandy blonde curls. And his lips.

_God, his lips. _

So firm and gentle and... well sweet. Just like he was.

She even forgot that they were filming a scene together. He pulled away a little and ripped her shirt off of her body. His big manly hands touched her naked torso - _by mistake, maybe!? - _and she couldn't help but shiver. His touch was so damn electrifying.

He pulled away again, this time he began to kiss her neck.

She held back a moan.

"Aaaand cut! Oh my God, guys, that was a-w-e-s-o-m-e! The fans will love this interaction between Klaus and Caroline. Well done!" yelled the director from behind a three.

"Should we repeat the scene?" asked him.

"After this performance, Joseph, are you kidding? It was perfect! You and Candice were perfect. I think I'm gonna cry." said Julie trying to sound dramatic. The whole crew began to laugh. "Give the girl a shirt, she's going to get cold!" she yelled and a girl quickly gave her a blue wool sweater.

"Thanks" smiled Candice. "Huh, much better."

"Do you want my jacket?" Joseph asked while looking at her.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks."

They smiled at each other and it felt right.

Julie and Kevin walked towards them.

_Seriously!? Now._

"It was amazing!" said Kevin hugging them both. "Morgan it was good to have you back in Mystic Falls. Everything is alright in New Orleans I hope." he joked.

"Besides a child that Klaus doesn't want and a few witches who are trying to kill him? Everything is perfect." said Joseph with a serious look and they began to laugh.

"Now you sweetie," said Kevin pinching Candice's little nose. "you're free for the rest of the day. Go have some fun. Some shopping online. Sleep a little. Eat, then come at the boarding house at 22 pm. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good." Kevin smiled and he and Julie hugged her again before walking away.

"Come on" said Joseph throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I take you to the hotel and we'll catch up. I missed you."

He said it in a friendly a friendly smile on his face. It's not like that, Candice. Drop it. He's not thinking about you like you think about him. He can't, right?

You're like a little sister for him.

Like Claire, or Nina or Kat.

_He's just friendly_.

"Aw, I missed you to, Big Bad. Let's go. I'm starving and cold."

"Ladies first." he bowed a little in front of her and she laughed.

She felt something touching her shoulders and when she looked she saw him putting his jacket on her shoulders. Her heart melted. He was so sweet! Joseph smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you." she whispered but he didn't reply. Instead he pulled her closer into his side.

_Just friends. Just friends._

They make it to the hotel room and into her apartment. She can't share an apartment with Nina or Kat because Nina has Ian - _somehow_ - and Kat's fiancé was almost always with her when they were filming.

So she's alone. In a whole apartment. A pretty huge one.

The cast ocuppied almost the whole hotel. Even Joseph or Claire are checked in for a couple of days. This means that she's gonna see him pretty often before he returned to work.

Right now she's alone.

Joseph went to take a shower and grab something to eat. He promised he will be back in thirty minutes. She showered too and done her hair in tens of perfect curls. She's not gonna wear something provocative. No, sir. She may feel something strong for Joseph. She may feel desire but she's not gonna pretend that she's some kind of slut.

So she put on some black shorts and a pink T-shirt and barefoot she return to the living room right before Joseph entered. He has a big paper bag in his hands with some chinese writing.

_Please don't be sushi. I hate sushi_, she prayed.

"Hi! So, I ordered some chinese food. I was thinking to go with sushi but I don't like sushi and I didn't want to risk it." he smiled at her and he's so damn beautiful with those sweet dimples.

"Ugh, I hate sushi."

"Guess I am lucky." he chuckled.

He gave her a paper container and two chopsticks. The food smells delicious and she loved the taste of it. They eat in silence for a couple of minutes, before he asked:

"So... how are you? It has been a while since I have seen you."

_Four months. Four fucking months. But who's counting?_

"I'm good...Great actually. After we finish this season I will work on a new movie and I'm really excited about that."

"I am happy for you, sweetheart. But I didn't meant professional. _How are you_? Emotionally speaking?"

_I don't want to talk about it._

_I think I'm gonna cry if I tell you._

_I'm with someone who doesn't love me anymore. How do you think I am?_

_I feel something for you._

"Not so great" Candice whispered before she could stop herself. "things between me and Joe are not... are not the same anymore. I don't feel the same about him anymore. I don't love him anymore. And he doesn't love me anymore."

"How can you know that?" he asked quietly.

"He told me. Well not exactly with those words but similar. But enough about me. How are you?" she smiled wide "How's the show? How are the others, God I miss everyone. How's New Orleans and well... how are you emotionally?" she rised a brow like she was daring him to take a chance.

_Take a chance... I dare you_.

He laughed a little and shaked his head.

"The show is... well the show is great. The attention that we recive is overwhelming, really. New Orleans is New Orleans. Magic full of music, art, culture and good food." they both laughed at that "The others are great. Daniel asumed that he's not gonna meet with you today so he asked me to give you a kiss and say hi. And Phoebe is the Mother Wolf."

"Yeah I saw that." Candice laughed.

"You watch the show?" Joseph asked surprised.

"Well of course! I need to know what's going on in my favorite's Original life." she joked and Joseph smiled at her.

They talked and laughed for hours. Candice had three hours before returning to film the last scene of the day. She felt awful. Knowing that when she's going to return Joseph wouldn't be there anymore. And she shouldn't feel like this. She couldn't. But at the same time she couldn't help herself. When the season will be over they will see each other again, right? At conventions or interview or even in their free time. If there is any free time.

So she shouldn't feel this way.

It was stupid.

Candice felt him before she saw him. She was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water when he appeared behind her. She turned around carefully and she smiled at him.

"What's up?"

"You have three hours before you have to return. I let you sleep a little. But it was wonderful to see you again, love." he smiled gently.

_No don't leave now, you son of a bitch_.

"Alright." she smiled back. "Allow me to walk you out."

"Thank you."

She walked slowly, not wanting this moment to end. But eventualy the reached the door. She opened for him and he rolled his eyes in her direction muttering that _opening doors is a man job_. Joseph smiled at her.

"As I said, it was wonderful to see you again. I look forward for another meeting, sweetheart. Hopefully it's not gonna take another four bloody months to see you again."

"I hope so too." she hugged him and it felt amazing. He's body was perfect for her. "Be careful, okay?"

"You too, sweetheart." he whispered.

She rised his chin from his chest and looked at his lips. So kissable. So damn perfect. She wanted to kiss him so bad.

So she did it.

She kissed him softly and gently, afraid that he will pull away.

"Candice" he murmured confused.

Candice silent him by pressing her lips more firmly against his. She felt him responding her kiss. Candice dragged him insinde and locked the door not wanting to be intrerupted by someone. The kiss became more passionate and soon his hands were traveling her body.

She moaned into his mouth and he growled ripping the T-shirt off of her body.

They didn't make it in bedroom. Instead he put her down on the living room floor and climbed in top of her. He searched her face, wanting to see with his own eyes that she's not regreting.

He couldn't see regret. Just pure lust. It was overwhelming.

Joseph kissed her again, this time taking his time. Savouring the taste of her lips. His hands unlocked her pink bra and he tossed it away. He kiseed her neck, and her shoulders then her beautiful round round breast.

His tongue was amazing on her skin. She felt like she was in fire.

"Oh God." Candice moaned because the pleasure was so intense and he hadn't even touch her _down there_.

"You can call me Joseph you know?" he smirked not looking at her. "Or Klaus if you prefer."

"Smart ass." she murmured closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations.

She felt his hands cupping her ass and she moaned when he took her pants down along with her panties.

Candice was left naked in front of his wild gaze.

And by the look on his face he loved what he was seeing.

Joseph openend her legs wide while caressing her ass. His lips travelled her body, kissing every inch of skin.

His blonde curly head was between her legs and it was the most erotic image she ever saw. She felt what was going to come.

"You smell fantastic."

The word _fantastic _never felt so damn hot.

Suddenly his tongue was on her. Licking her pussy and sucking her clit.

"Oh my God! Fuck!" she cursed because never ever someone did that to her. His mouth was the sweetest sin.

"Joseph I'm about... I'm about to..."

"Come" he whispered with that sexy low voice of his.

Her orgasm so painfully intense and she enjoyed every second of it. He smiled at her and began to undress.

She kissed him and he entered he slowly. They both moaned, loving the sensation.

"Joseph" she moaned cupping his neck with her arms. They were so close.

"Bloody hell" he cursed. " you feel so good. So tight and warm."

He moved in and out of her. And it wasn't fast or hard. It was sweet and slow. He took his time with her, enjoying every moment. Her hands caressed his skin while they kissed. The sexual tension was building in their bodies and soon they both orgasmed.

Joseph rised his head from her chest and looked at her. They both smiled.

"What happend?" she whispered still smiling. "God I wanted to do this since I first saw you."

"That's a long time ago."

"Yeah..." Candice murmured feeling shy.

"How can I aquit myself?" he asked kissing her shoulder.

''Take me to bed and do it again." she said.

"With pleasure."

**Soooo Jodice, right? :D **

**Tell me if it's crap and please review. I still take request so if anyone has one don't hesitate to tell me.**


	10. Touch me

**Hi guys! So, this one is for Kourtney. Hope you'll like it sweetie. **

**Thank you for your reviews: Kourtney, dear Guest, Klaroline-lovegames and Klarolinelover123. You're awesome.**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaus come home after an awful day spent in the French Quarter only to find Caroline pleasuring herself. New Orleans. No Hayley. No baby.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

The mansion was dark and silent. That was very unusual. Very un-Caroline. There was always noise and life and...energy. It was something normal to come home after a long day and find Rebekah and Caroline laughing, gossiping, or reading magazines. Or days when he would find her in Elijah's company. Drinking red wine and talking about politics and nature and about him. Or reading an interesting book.

Or days when he would find her in their bed, naked, tempting, and already wet for him.

Those were his favorite days.

He made his way upstairs and into their bedroom. That was odd. Caroline wasn't there as well.

"Caroline?" he yelled waiting for an answer. "Rebekah? Elijah!? Is anyone home?"

Still no answer. Where bloody hell could they be? It was past 2 a.m. and he knew that Rebekah and Caroline had school early in the morning. Maybe they left for a couple of drinks at the bar. Caroline loves to make fun of that poor bartander Camille. Camille had a crush on him since the very first day he arrived in New Orleans but who had time to took her seriously? His mind was always ocuppied by Caroline. His blonde angel.

Speaking of... where was she?

He hadn't speak with her all day because he forgot his phone home.

And really who could have talk on the phone while witches tried to kill him. Again.

Klaus made his way to his art studio remembering that there was the last time he used his phone. He opened the door and gasped.

"Son of a bitch." he murmured before he could stop himself.

"Hello Nik." smiled Caroline. "Oh God" she moaned "you're covered in blood again. What happend?"

"Caroline what the fuck are you doing!?" he asked shocked as hell.

Why was his lover on the couch with her legs wide open and two fingers in her pink pussy was beyond his understanding.

"I was searching for my ring. I dropped in my vagina." Caroline replyed sarcastic. "I'm trying to have a fucking orgams. What do you think I'm doing. Ah, don't stop me now, I'm so close."

He watched her adding another finger in her pussy and with her free hand she began to rub her clit. Klaus felt himself becoming hard. Really, really hard. Painfully hard but he stood there, watching her cum.

"Oh God, Nik, I'm so close." she whimpered.

Caroline squeezed her eyes when she felt that she was about to cum. Her orgasm hit her so hard that she had to release a scream. When she was finally over she took the three fingers out of her pussy and started to lick them.

"Mm, you were right. I really am sweet."

She stood up and walked to him, greeting Klaus with a long kiss. He could taste herself on her lips and he became harder if that was even possible.

"So how was your day, my love?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"Bad, until now. Were you not satisfied with the last night activities? I'm pretty sure you cum for four times."

"Oh, no. I was really pleased."

"Then why I found you masturbating in my art studio?" he asked.

"Because, my love, I was really, really horny and bored."

He pulled her in for another kiss, letting his words lingering on her lips.

"Then let me take care of you." Klaus said and she nodded excited.

He pushed her down on the cold ground and parted her beautiful, long legs. He rised one leg and began to kiss it. With one hand he began to rub her leg, up till her sweet core. Klaus pushed one finger into her loving the way she was squeezing him.

"Oh my" she moaned.

He pulled away and she wanted to protest but then she felt his lips and tongue closing around her clit and she lost it. All the arguments. She completly lost it. Caroline rised her hips and Klaus needed to push her down again.

"God, I missed doing this." he murmured. His deep, low voice sending virbations through her core.

"And I missed your sweet little face between my face." she moaned

He couldn't help but smirk at her words.

"You know...ah... that you're the first...Oh God, Nik... one who ever did this... Fuck... to me, right?" Caroline tried to talk between her moans.

"Shame" he said smiling.

"Oh God Nik, I'm gonna... I'm gonna." she yelled her name when her orgasm started.

He looked at her, rubing her clit in slow circles. Helping her recover after the orgasm. She pulled him down on her and gave him another lips, while one of her hands cupped the buldge in his pants. He whimpered causing her smirk.

"Now, I'm gonna take care of you, sweetheart. Sit back and relax."

_**\**_

_**Kourtney, darling. I hope you'll like it. I hope all of you liked it. Please review and as always if you have requests don't hesitate. **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Lisa.**_


	11. You're mine

**Hiii guys! How are you? ****I'm back with another one-shot. A request. I'm so excited about this one because I always wanted to use this idea but I was scared that you guys might not like it.**

**Silvka 101, this one is for you. Hope you like it, much love.**

**So sorry for my mistakes, but as you know english isn't my first language.**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline. (the characters are out-of-character)**_

_**Summary: Caroline and Klaus are in Italy when she has this brilliant idea. A threesome with her lover and a common girl. But what if Caroline gets jealous when she sees her lover kissing another girl? Half fluffy, half smut. Two shot.**_

_**Raiting: M.**_

_**\**_

Her sexual life is perfect, thank you very much!

She has the most amazing lover in the world.

_**Klaus.**_

He knows everything about her body. Places where she loves to be touched. Weak spots that she never knew about. He could spent hours worshiping her body with his soft and delicious kisses and his strong, rough, but gentle hands. That's what she always loved about him. Always so eager to find new spots on her body. Always making sure that she finishes first.

It's been almost ten years and still they couldn't get enough of each other. They tried every position from that sex book. She can't remember it's name. They made love with hours, painfully slow, passionate love-making. Or rough and quick sex in weird places.

In his car. On the bath tube. On the kitchen's floor. On Elijah's bed. On his desk from the studio. On a museum's wall.

He was amazing. And togheter they were perfect.

It was like his body was made for her.

But if her sexual life was so damn perfect, why is she so aroused?

And why is Klaus trying to make her spit out the words?

"God damn it, my love, just say it already! You want to go somewhere else? You want a new house? You want a new car? A pony? What is it that you want, my love. I will give you anything, you know that!" he said desperate.

Klaus was trying to make Caroline to look at him for five minutes. She would just murmur something or turn around or became really red. Something was seriously wrong with her!

Then it hit him. She wanted to leave him.

After a decade Caroline finally was sick of him.

"Are you..." he whispered with difficulty. " do-do you want to leave me finally?"

"Oh my God, Nik, stop saying that!" she yelled at him. "I don't fucking want to leave you. Why would I want to leave you? I love you. You are my everything!"

He shook his head and looked at her, anger filling his eyes.

"Then what the fuck do you want! Care to tell me? If you don't want to leave me this means that you have done something bad. Did you killed one of my brothers? Does your friends from Mystic Falls wants to kill me again or you cheated on me?"

She laughed and sat on the bed. He was being ridiculous. Caroline raised her head and looked him striaght in the eyes when she said:

"No, Nik, I want a threesome."

His reaction was unexpected. He took a step beck, furrowed his brows and looked at her like she was crazy. She expected him to laugh and say: _sure, let's find someone._ But no! He wasn't that predictible. He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.

"So... am I... aaa... am I not good enough? I can not satisfy you anymore?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, dude?" she wondered. "This isn't about you or your dick or your experience, Nik. This is about me and my dirty fantasy. Do you want to have a threesome with me and another person or you're too scared!?" Caroline yelled at final.

He looked at her through his thick lashes. A smirk curving his lips.

"If you think for a second that I will let a man to put something in you, you are clearly very, very wrong, my love."

"Fine!" she moaned rolling her eyes. "Then let's find a girl."

"I did not agree with this little fantasy of yours, you know that right, my love?"

"Shut the fuck up and move." Caroline said pushing him out of house.

_**\**_

The streets were amazingly quiet. She almost felt scared. But Klaus was with her, keeping her hands in his. For others, they looked like a normal couple.

They weren't. It was nothing normal about them.

First thing first. They fight. A lot, actually, but he always apologize and she always forgive him. They always end up making love.

And second... well, they are looking for a partener to have a threesome, right?

There's a night club. Right after the corner. They were there once or twice. Klaus opened the door for her and she quickly scanned the room.

"So... how are we going to do that. We can not just go there and ask _hey, do you want to have a threesome_?" Caroline said louder. He laughed and kissed her lips.

"You are really excited about this aren't you?" Klaus said.

"A little" she admited blushing. A thing he found absolutely adorable. He nerver loved someone as he loved her.

"You have to use your Mikaelson charm and that adorable dimpled smile. To seduce a girl." Caroline murmured rolling her eyes.

"So you admite that I'm charming. And there is no use for that, my love. I could easly compel a girl."

"No way! We are going to compel her to forget everything after we are done. And if she doesn't want a threesome. Because I sure as hell that I'm not gonna let any dumb whore to open her legs in front of you..." she said fast and then added while blushing furiously "..._my love._"

"You really want me to seduce a girl?" he asked not believe it. "Is this some sort of test? Do you want to test my fidelity?"

"So, Katherine is with Elijah. Bonnie is with Kol. And Stefan with Rebekah. Why I'm having the dumbest Original alive?" she yelled over the music making him gasp in fake shock.

"Excuse you." he murmured trying to hide his smile. "I was just teasing you love, relax!"

Caroline took a step closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes. She said with a low voice, loud enough for him to hear over the music.

"Go find a girl so I can have my threesome before I jump onto another's man bones."

"I am on my way, on my way!" he shouted leaving her behind.

Klaus could swear that he heard her laugh.

_**\**_

Klaus made his way to the bar. There weren't to many disponible girls. He could have a drink if he was going to stay there for a while. He ordered whisky and sat down on the high chair. The club was full, really. Bodies and bodies collided with other bodies on the dance floor. The smell of arousal and sweat was too strong for his sensible senses.

"Why so single tonight?" asked a voice in his ear. It was a sweet, girly, annoying voice. He turned around to find a beautiful redhead looking at him with lust and passion. She looked like a sweetheart. She looked like a minion. Short legs and skinny body. Red straight hair and green eyes too big for her little face. But she smelled good. Like cookies and fresh lemons. He found himself wanting to taste her blood. He realized that he didn't respond her question.

"Aren't you bold?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh my! A british, gorgeous man in this night club. That's a premiere!" she exclaimed. "And to answer your question, yes, I am bold. My friends over there saw you and provoked me to talk to you. They want me to get laid tonight."

"Well I can't sleep with a girl if I don't know her name, right? I'm Klaus and you are..."

"Candy! Well, my full name is Candice, but I prefer Candy."

"Obviously, you look like a sweetheart."

"Oh my God! I just had an eargasm. I love your accent. You're on vacation?"

"Yes." he said trying not to laugh. This was way too easy. The girl already fell for him.

"Me too. I am in college. I'm junior at Whitmore College. Do you know where it is?"

Of course he knew. Caroline went to the Whitmore College before joining him in New Orleans. What a small world.

"Yes, I know. My ex-lov-...my ex-girlfriend went to that college."

_Smooth Klaus, smooth._

His phone buzzed in his pocket. A text from Caroline a two missed calls from her.

_**"I'm bored and horny so I went at the hotel. Move your sexy Original ass before I kick you in the balls. You have ten more minutes.**_**"**

He chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked the petite girl.

Candy offered him a big smile and nodded her head franticaly. This was going to be a long night.

_**\**_

Caroline threw the magazine a way and sighed loudly. She was going to kill Klaus for making her wait so long. She was about to roll over the bed and get a blood bag when she heard two voices. It was Klaus' voice and a girly, pitch voice that was scratching her ears. She heard the door open and close, then footsteps in the living room.

"Wow, you're staying here?" the pitch voice asked.

"Yes." Klaus answered. "Help yourself with a drink, I will be back imediatly."

"Oh, don't forget the condoms." the girl giggled and then Caroline heard a slap.

That girl did not just slapped her lover's ass. She put her hands on her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"I will not." Klaus replied awkwardly making Caroline laugh harder into her hands.

After three seconds he threw the bedroom door open and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Caroline laughing on their bed.

"What's so funny?" he asked annoyed.

"Did she... oh my God my stomach hurts... did she slapped your ass?"

"Yes she did." he moaned jumping in the bed with her.

"Oh my God, I want to do that. Do you like it? I can slap your ass when we're having sex."

"If you wouldn't be this cute and beautiful and if I wasn't this crazy about you, I would kill you, my love. You know that right? No I don't like to have my ass slapped but if you want I can slap yours when I punish you."

Caroline stopped laughing and blushed deeply. Whenever he talked about punishment she would remember about their time in Paris. But that's a story for another day.

Klaus smirked when he saw that Caroline stopped laughing.

"Now, my sweetheart, come and meet Candy. Your third partner."

She followed him back in the living room. Mumbling a: _you're joking, her name is not Candy, right?_ but he prefered to ignore her.

Candy sat on a armchair with a bottle of red wine on her lap. She heard Klaus' footstep and was about to ask him what took him so long when she noticed the blonde beauty that stood by his side. She was truly gorgeous. Like him - gorgeous. They looked perfect for each other.

"Who's her?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Candy, darling, meet Caroline Forbes. My lover since ten years ago. Caroline, my love, this is Candy. The girl I talked you about. Fun fact about Candy, she's junior at Withmore College."

"Really. That college is still surviving?" asked Caroline really impressed.

"Wait, so she's the one who went to college. You said that it was your ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah... I lied. I do that a lot." Klaus said smiling a little.

"You guys want to kill me, right? Oh my God I was so stupid. I mean a guy like you could never look at a girl like me. I mean you're tall, and handsome and you have an accent. And you have her. I mean look at her. She's..."

"She's stunning isn't she?" asked Klaus proudly.

"Yes, yes... She is. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die and I haven't even lost my virginity."

"You're fucking kidding me!" Caroline exclaimed. "You brought a virgin? Seriously Klaus?"

He rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. Caroline took a step towards the girl.

"Don't worry, we are not gonna kill you. Well I am not gonna kill you and I won't let him to kill you. He can be a son of a bitch, sometimes. Hmm..." Caroline murmured while tucking Candy's red hair behind her ear. "You're cute. It's a shame that your voice is so annoying."

"Thank- hey! My voice isn't annoying. It's just really pitch. Not annoying."

Caroline ignored her and continued to explore her face. Her forhead, her nose, her soft cheeks and finally her lips. The girl had thin rosy lips. Caroline pulled her closer and pressed her lips onto Candy's. Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. Candy gasped in shock allowing Caroline to enter her mouth with her tongue. Her mouth tasted even better and surprisingly Candy let Caroline to kiss her and push her on the big couch.

She remembered that Candy was only human and she needed air. Caroline pulled back and looked over at Klaus.

"She's a good kisser. Come her, baby." Caroline smirked and Klaus was next to the girls in a second. "Now... I want you to kiss her." she whispered in his ear.

"I am so letting you have this one. You are in charge, my love." he said rolling his eyes.

"Well is my fantasy, after all."

Klaus bend his head down and kissed Candy who moaned in his mouth.

_Don't worry Candy I know he's good with that tongue._ Caroline thought.

"She's pretty good for a virgin." Klaus admitted. He pulled Caroline down in his arms and was about to kiss her when he said to Candy. "Take your clothes off and wait."

He then kissed Caroline like there was no tomorrow. Teeth against teeth and their tongue fighting for dominance. It was like fire exploded in their bodies and both of them began to rip each other clothes off, desperate for more skin and contact.

Klaus was kissing Caroline's chest when his eyes landed on Candy. She was touching herself while looking at them. Her finger rubbing her clit. Klaus smirked against Caroline's skin.

"It looks like our little virgin over there isn't that innocent."

Caroline turned her head and looked at Candy.

"You poor thing!" she exclaimed. "Need help?"

Candy nodded and Caroline gave Klaus one last kiss before turning her attention back to Candy. She pushed her hand away and buried her head between the other girl's legs.

"Oh" Candy moaned when she felt Caroline's tongue entering her thight pussy. "Oh my... Caroline this is so good."

Klaus watched his lover impressed. He never thought that Caroline was going to make a girl come. It looked like the girl didn't actually need him, so he busied himself with Caroline. He turned her body a little so he could acces her breasts. He found her sensible nipples and started to suck on them. Caroline moaned into Candy's core the vibrations sending Candy over the edge.

Caroline pulled back and licked her lips while watching Candy's face twisting in pleasure. She felt Klaus caressing her ass then he slapped her.

Hard.

She moaned throwing her head back while he was slapping her ass and squizing her breasts.

"You're ignoring me, are you enjoying yourself, my love?" he murmured in her ear. "After we are done here, I'm gonna punish you. And you'll love it."

"Fuck." Caroline moaned. She jumped at Klaus making him fall on the cold floor. She pushed her core against his manhood and he groaned.

"You'll be the death of me, Klaus." she said when he entered her.

"Warm, tight, and wet just like I love it!" Klaus said moving her hips with her.

"After ten years I still love the way you feel inside me." Caroline moaned moving her hips up and down fast and hard.

They both came shouting each others name.

"You want to taste her?" she asked Klaus while coming down from her high.

"From your lips." he murmured putting his head down and kissing her with passion.

"Um, hello! I'm still here, I'm still horny. Do we have a threesome or a twosome!?" Candy asked annoyed.

Caroline rolled her eyes and threw Klaus on top of Candy.

"Fuck her. That's all she wants. Candy, I'm gonna put my pussy on your face and you're gonna make me come."

"But I... I never made a girl come. I barely can make myself come!" Candy exclaimed.

"If you don't make my love come then I will not let you come." Klaus smirked down at Candy.

"I am scared" the redheaded girl admited. "It's going to hurt?"

"If it hurts it means that your partner does something wrong." Caroline said. Then she looked at Klaus and said. "Fuck her."

He smirked and slowley penetrated Candy's tight core while Caroline sat in front of Klaus with her cunt on Candy's lips. She felt Candy moan.

"You like that don't you?" Klaus asked trying not to laugh.

"And you enjoy this way too much." Caroline said pulling him closer and kissing his neck.

"It's been a while since I fucked a virgin, I must say." he replied.

Caroline felt Candy's tongue working on her and she moaned.

"I need your blood." Caroline moaned in Klaus' ear.

"Only if you give back." Klaus said not really believing his words.

Caroline pushed her hair aside and watched as his eyes turned gold and his fangs came down from his gums. He was the most beautiful creature she ever saw. Klaus smiled at her and she kissed his lips like she always did before biting his neck. He bit her too and they both moaned feeling each other taste. His blood was amazing. Thick, warm and the most sweetest blood in the world. Her blood was parfumed and tasted like strawberries. Klaus loved blood, but most of all he loved Caroline's blood. And he loved sharing his blood with her. It was the proof of their love.

He felt Caroline shaking and he knew that she was about to come. He felt Candy too, but stopped his movements till Caroline came. When she nodded towards him he speed up until he felt Candy's warm fluids on his manhood. Klaus pulled back and took Caroline on his arms. She rested her chin on his chest.

"It was good, right?" Caroline said feeling uncertain.

"It was good." he admited kissing her softly. "I love you." Klaus whispered.

"As I love you." she said smiling up at him.

Candy's scream ruined the moment. She was fully clothed, ready to leave.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, your faces! You have blood on your mouths. Oh my God. What's going on? What are you guys?"

"Seriously!?" Caroline exclaimed laughing. "You asked what are we but you don't run? Because, you know... we can drink your blood too. And when you don't want to be bit, it hurts like a bitch. And if my lover here bits you, then you die in his arms because he's not gentle."

"True." Klaus said chuckling.

Candy looked at Caroline and then at the door and start running. Caroline sighed, got up and flashed with vampire speed in front of Candy.

"How... how..." the girl cried.

"Do you want me to compel her?" Klaus asked standing up on the couch.

"Nah, I got this." She looked in Candy's eyes. "You're going to forget that we are vampires. You're going to forget that you've been here. All you will remember is that we had a threesome and then you left without even saying goodbye. You're not a virgin anymore, Candy. Congrats!" Caroline smirked.

Candy blinked confused then turned around and left the apartment. Caroline yawned and flashed at Klaus. She cuddled into his side, loving the way his warm body felt against hers. Her fantasy was finally fulfiled. But why couldn't she get the fact that her lover fucked someone else, out of her mind?

It was her idea to have a threesome, right? There's no need to be jealous. They will never see that Candy bitch ever again.

But when she closed her eyes and pulled her head on Klaus chest all she could feel was Candy's parfume on his skin and the image of the two of them kissing.

_**\**_

_**Part two is coming! **_

_**It was so funny to write this. Hope you'll like it. I told you guys that Caroline and Klaus will be so out-of-character, don't judge, kay? :)**_

_**Thankies for all the reviews from the last one-shot. And the follows and favorites. You guys rock.**_

_**Again, sorry for my mistakes, english isn't my language. Please review and leave promts if you have! :)**_

_**Love you guys, have a great day. **_


	12. Kiss me hard before you go

**Hello, sweethearts! :)**

**Another one-shot for you, hope you'll like it. Review please.**

**I do not own this characters. English isn't my first language, I am sorry for my mistakes. **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Based on the episode 11 of season 5. This is Klaus and Caroline talk after their meeting in the woods. No Klayley baby. Kinda angsty. **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**\**_

She couldn't believe that he was there. That he was actually there! When she first saw him, right there, in front of her eyes, she wanted to run. Oh, how bad she wanted to run away from him. But her eyes met his eyes. His passionate look trapped her, not letting her move before she could hear his velvet voice.

_Hello Caroline!_

_Klaus... _was all she could say, too shocked to move. His eyes softened, but there was a certain satisfaction seeing her so desarmed. So vulnerable in front of him.

But she wasn't vulnerable. With him... no, she couldn't be vulnerable.

_Sorry Matt is burried alive no time to chat, _she said this before flashing away from him. Away from his gaze and his perfect, like-honey voice. Smooth, Caroline, really smooth. It was something about him that left her tactless. He looked diffrent. Still as charming, alluring and stunning as usual.

Was it because his clothes?

Were was that lether-jacket that? Were were those dark Henleys that she secretly loved?

His hair looked diffrent. Everything about him screamed _**King of New Orleans**_**. **And she felt intimidated.

_You're not even at least a bit curious as to why I'm here?_

Of course she was! She had so many questions. _How was New Orleans? What's going on there? How are you? And more important, why did you left me?_ But no, she couldn't say that out loud, couldn't she?

If she learned something about Klaus, that was the fact that he could be a very patient man. He followed her through the woods, making coments and smiling from time to time. Oh, how she missed that smile! That adorable-dimpled smile that had the power to make her day.

He made a mistake. He promised something to her.

She made a huge mistake. Letting him made that promise.

_As soon as we are done here, I am gonna walk away and I am never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our conection with hostility and revulsion, you'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that cared for me, in spite of all I've done. I will be gone, and you will be free._

_**Seriously! **_

He can't say that to her. It wasn't fair. Who was he for her? A friend? An enemy? A frenemy.

He didn't have the right to tell her those things. She caught herself wishing to see him more often. To see his smile and hear his voice. But she couldn't. Because she was scared. Yes, she was scared of him. What if she will never be enough for him? He will leave, like he always does, and she will be left broken. She couldn't let herself become broken. She wasn't some kind of toy.

So she made him promise. He will never come back. Never. For eternity.

_Eternity it's an awfully long time_.

She kissed him, and my God, his lips were heaven. It felt so good to kiss him, to taste the forbidden fruit after almost two years. She wanted him like she never wanted someone. Like he was the only glass of water left in the world and she travelled in desert for two years. Okay, lame comparation, but still she wanted him with everything she was.

He put her down on the cold ground and covered her with his love and touches and kisses. It felt good. It felt right.

She will regret that later, she knows that.

But after the first time, and the second, and the third and fourth, she still couldn't get enough of him.

Tha dawn slowly made his way through the leaves of the trees. She watched his back as he put his blouse on his naked - _and absolutely hot _- torso. He was handsome in every single way.

"I am keeping this." Klaus said turning around and showing her a piece of broken material. Her panties.

Caroline felt her cheeks becoming red. Very red and very warm. He laughed seeing her blush.

"Keep them. I can't use them anyway." she said rolling her eyes. Caroline zipped up her jacket. Turning around she looked at him. "Do you think that they will see that I'm not wearing a t-shirt?"

"Or bra?" he added smirking.

"It's your fault!" she moaned.

"It is not my fault, sweetheart. I wanted to make love to you since the very first day I set my eyes on you."

She blushed again. Damn him and his stupid ancient charm.

_Make love to you._

"Make love to me?" she asked. "We... we fucked Klaus, that's all."

She felt like crying. His eyes are full of adoration and love towards her. He is so vulnerable and so soft. All she wanted to do is hug him and never let him go. Instead she couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut.

"You got what you want from me." she whispered.

"You are joking, right?" he asked and his eyes aren't soft or vulnerable. There is anger behind his eyes, and he dares her to respond him.

"No, Klaus. I'm not joking. You got what you wanted from me. You took me into your bed. Or your ground... whatever. And I got what I wanted from you A Klaus free-life. Everyone is happy."

"Are you?" he asked suddenly. "Happy. Are you happy?"

_No. How can I be happy? I hate myself can't you see that?_

"Yes."

"Hah, liar." Klaus said. "Look me in the eye and tell me that this was nothing for you. Look me in the eye and tell me that you hate me. Look me in the eye and tell me that this was just a quick fuck in the woods, and the second one, and the third one, and the fourth one, and the fifth one... Look me in the eye and tell me that you wish you've never met me. Look me in the eye and tell me to leave and I swear to God, Caroline, you will never ever hear my name again."

She felt tears streming down her face. It wasn't just a quick fuck in the wood. It meant something to her. Never in her life a man made her feel this way. But, again, they were just hormonal boys, the guys she slept with. Klaus... Klaus was perfect. Klaus' body was made for her. Klaus ravished her and spent hours learning every spot of skin on her body.

She didn't hate him. She couldn't. She stopped hating him a long time ago.

Her life would have been so simple if she had never meet him. Boringly simple. She wouldn't expect a challenge, an explosion of emotions, nothing.

She didn't want him to leave.

"You..." she tried to say between painful sobs. "You left me. You left me! You were the one who left. I hate you! I hate you because you left me. I thought... I thought that you'll always be there. Similing at me. Talking to me. Daring me. But you left. And then you came back letting Tyler to come home to me when all I wanted was to stay with you. But you left, Klaus. _You left._"

"You never wanted me." he whispered trying to hold back his tears. "You never wanted me. Do you have any idea how painful was for me to see you with Tyler? Do you have any idea how painful is to want someone how doesn't want you back? _To love someone who doesn't loves you back?_"

That's it. He said it!

"Wh-What?" she sobbed.

"I love you." he murmured softly. "Only God knows how much I love you. I want to put the fucking world at your feet. In my thousand years old of life I've never met someone like you. So beautiful, so strong, so full of light. So imperfect in every perfect way. I couldn't torture myself with the tought that you'll never be mine. Someone like you wouldn't care for someone like me."

"Why do you think so low of yourself?" Caroline said putting her palm over his cheek.

"Because I'm fucked-up in every worst way, my love." he whispered. "I would destroy you. With my insecurities. With lies and my darkness. You, Caroline Forbes, are the best thing that ever happend to me since the day I was born until the day I will die."

He cupped her face gently and leaned his forhead against hers.

"Don't cry, my love." he murmured.

"I can't." she laughed without happiness.

Klaus smiled a little.

"I promised that I will stay away. That I will never come back. All you have to do is find a loophole."

He rised her chin smiling softly and lovingly at her.

"All you have to do is find a loophole." he repeated before kissing her with everything he was, letting her out of breath. She closed her eyes.

"Goodbye, sweet Caroline." Klaus said.

When she opened her eyes he was gone.

_All you have to do is find a loophole._

"Goodbye my lover." she murmured into the air.

_**\**_

_**Okay, I absoultely adored this one! I don't know why, I just loved writing it. I almost cried, haha. Tell me what you think. **_

_**Part two at this one? :)**_

_**Review please, and leave requestes if you have. Love you, guys.**_


	13. Kiss me hard before you go II

**Hiii. How are you, my sweethearts? I decided to make part two for **_**Kiss me hard before you go.**_

**CallateyAmame this one is for you. Hope you don't hate me anymore, haha. TEAMKLAROLINE1999 I loved your idea, the next one-shot will be based on your idea, pinky swear it. Thanks y'all for the awesomest reviews in the world, and for your great support! **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Caroline finds out what Klaus meant when she last saw him. Now she told her friends about her feelings for Klaus and their last meeting. Let's just say that they aren't too thrilled. So she goes to the only person that loved her unconditionally. Katherine is really dead and Damon and Elena are still together.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**\**_

"Has anyone seen Caroline lately?" Stefan asked the two couples that were hugging on the couches of the Salvatore Boarding's livingroom. He felt sick, but he loved his brother and Elena too much to say anything. Bonnie rised her head from Jeremy's chest and gave him a dirty look. Stefan rised one brow but remained silent, waiting for someone to say something. Finally Elena answered bitterly.

"Probably screwing Klaus somewhere in the woods. Isn't that her favorite place in the world? Klaus' d…"

"Whoa, baby. You don't want to scare your baby bro, right?" Damon asked smirking, making Jeremy roll his eyes. Elena clasped her hands over her mouth and murmured an apology. "She's off somewhere. She'll be back, relax brother." Damon added looking at his brother.

Stefan mad an unsatisfied look and pulled out his phone, dialing Caroline's number. He wasn't mad at her, after he found out that she slept with Klaus. He couldn't. After all he slept with Katherine, and he done so many terrible things. He was just shocked. Stefan never knew about her feelings for Klaus. She never told anyone, too scared that she will be judged. But Stefan loved Caroline. She was his best friend and he wanted to give her his support. When he went over her house, he found it empty and thinking that she might be at the college he dove over there. But her dorm was empty as well. He felt bile rising in his throat thinking that she might be in danger. After two more calls she finally answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Caroline, thanks God. I thought that something happened to you."

"_I'm fine, don't worry_." She said quietly.

"Where are you?"

Stefan heard Caroline sighing. She took a deep breath and then said.

"_I'm at the airport."_

Stefan felt four pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What? What are you doing there?"

"_I found a loophole in Klaus' promise. He said that he will never come back in Mystic Falls, he never said anything about me going at him. So that's why I am at the airport. I am going to New Orleans."_

"Caroline, slow down. You can't just go there. This is insane. Come back home. We should talk. Please, Caroline."

"_There's nothing to talk about, Stefan. You guys were my best friends , you are my best friends but I can't just stay with people that hates me. I don't think that low of myself. So you finally get rid of me. I wish you a happy life. We will see each other, probably."_

"Caroline, no, please. We don't hate you. I don't hate you. You can't just go to New Orleans and never come back."

"_I love him, Stefan. I really love him. I'm helpless and utterly in love with Klaus. I…I gotta go. Goodbye Stefan, take care of yourself."_

"Caroline, no!" Stefan yelled but she already ended the call.

He just stood there, staring at the fireplace with his face wet with angry tears. He was angry at himself. He was angry at Caroline. But most of all he was angry of Damon and Elena and all of people that pretended to be Caroline's best friends. He was alone again. Another friend left him, and he couldn't help the feeling that it was his fault. He should have stop her.

"Stefan…" Damon whispered trying to catch his attention.

"This is all your fault!" Stefan screamed at them. "She left because of you."

"She didn't left because of us, Stefan. She left by her choice. I'm sorry that you're suffering, but don't worry, she'll come around. She always does.'' Elena smiled sadly putting her hand on his arm.

"You spoiled, narcissistic, hypocrite bitch! This is all your fault." He threw Elena into a wall and sped out of the house. He needed some time alone.

\

"So this is New Orleans, huh?" Caroline asked the taxidriver who was leading her through the streets.

By far, New Orleans looked amazing. So full of life and culture. But with that hint of darkness and mystery that she secretly loved. Caroline felt a little bad, Stefan's phonecall caught her off guard. She felt bad telling him those things. But they were true, and Stefan needed to know. She loved Klaus. She could finally admite that she fell in love with him. Caroline never thought about what she will find in New Orleans. The love of her life, _her last and true love,_ was there. She didn't care about anything. Caroline knew that loving Klaus always come with a price and many obstacles, but she was strong enough to face them all. A smile slowly crept up on her face, she felt her heart beating fast with emotion and love. When she rised her head, she saw the driver throwing an amused look at her.

"Yes ma'am. First time in New Orleans, huh?"

"Yes. It's so beautiful. A very vibrant city."

"Indeed." The man said.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm looking for someone and I don't really think where I'm going."

"Obviously, you don't have any luggage." The man laughed. It was true. She didn't give a fuck about bringing clothes or any other stuff. She just needed to be with Klaus as soon as possible, packing a luggage would have been a waste of time.

"Yes" Caroline smiled shyly. "I'm actually looking for someone. Does the name Niklaus Mikaelson ringing a bell?"

"You mean Klaus? The Hybrid King?" the man asked with fear evident in his voice.

"Seriously? What a douchebag. The Hybrid King, really? He's not that pompous and pride at all." She said with sarcasm. "Yes, I'm talking about him, do you know him, or where he lives, or where can I find him?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"How do you know him anyway?"

"Everyone who knows about the supernatural world heard about Niklaus Mikaelson. He's kind of a legend, you know? Witches tell bedtime stories about him. Everyone thought he wasn't real. Until he showed up in New Orleans and a war started between witches and vampires and werewolves. He is in middle of all. He and his unborn child."

"Unborn child? What the fuck are you talking about? Klaus doesn't have any kids."

"He will have." The man insisted. "The mother of child is a werewolf. What was her name…? Holliday? No, no. Ah, maybe Hillary? Something like that…"

"Hayley?" she whispered feeling tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes Hayley. I heard rumours that he tried to kill her when he found out. But his brother Elijah shoved some senses in his head. But after a while the werewolf tried to kill the baby with a really strong poision. That bitch is crazy, I think."

"She tried to kill a baby? What kind of mother would do that?"

"I know, right?"

"Are they together or something?"

"No, he really hates her and she has feelings for his brother Elijah. I guess that Klaus accepted her just because of the kid."

That thought made Caroline smile. The taxi pulled in front of a bar.

"You will find him inside. He's always here. Good luck."

Caroline gave him some money and smiled.

"Thanks." She said before exiting the car.

At one point while listening the man's story about Klaus she wanted to ask him to turn around. How could he sleep with Hayley and letting her pregnant? He betrayed her. She should be mad at him, or angry. She should feel something. Instead she caught herself wishing to hear his part of this story. The driver's story seemed old, that means he slept with Hayley before sleeping with her. When she was still with Tyler. So tehnically he hasn't betrayed her. Caroline took a deep breath before looking at herself in the glass window of the bar. She looked really beautiful even after hours of travelling with the plane. She wore a beautiful summer dress with blue and white flowers. The cleavage was perfect showing her round breasts perfectly. Her hair was done into a million curls and her make-up made her eyes more prominent. Finally, after checking herself out she entered the bar. It was full of vampires.

Caroline scanned the room for a head with dirty blond curls. There he was, standing at the bar with a glass of wine in front of him, talking with the bartender who was smiling like and idiot. She knew that smile too well. She made her way towards him, taking him in. God, he was so damn handsome. Caroline took a deep breath. No, she couldn't do this. She wasn't ready, she was too scared. But by the time she decided that, she was already behind him.

"K-Klaus." Caroline murmured. She saw his shoulders tensing, before turning around so fast that he made her take a step back. His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly.

"Caroline?" he asked shocked.

"Hi." She smiled shyly at him. "I'm sorry for coming here unannounced, but I… I couldn't get you out of my head and I missed you and I really wanted to see how are you. And I came here all prepared to give you an awesome speech, but I forgot everything and my friends hate me because I love you.

"Caroline, my love, slow down… wait… you what?" he whispered the last part.

"I…I love you." She was met with silence. "Klaus, please say something. Anything…"

He didn't say a thing, but he rised from his chair and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly before his lips landed on hers in the most beautiful and gentle kiss. She forgot about Hayley and about her friends. For now it was just the two of them.

And it felt perfect.

_**\**_

_**Uhuu, so this is part two. Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think and please review. **_____

_**If you have prompts don't hesitate to tell me. **___


	14. Daddy issues

**Hi guys! Thank you so, so, so, so much for all the awesome review from the last chapter. As you requested there will be a part three and I will add some Stebekah in **_**Kiss me hard before you go.**_** I hope that I will bring it to you very soon. I have one more request to take care of. So...let's start, shall we? **

**This one is dedicated to TEAMKLAROLINE1999. Thankies for the prompt, sweetheart! **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Caroline Forbes just moved in New Orleans to attend college. But soon she finds herself befriending with Hope Mikaelson, the daughter of the almighty Original Hybrid. She knows about the supernatural world and yet, she's not afraid. So what happens when she start to develop a crush on her best friend's dad? Caroline is human and the characters ar OOC.**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

Caroline Forbes wasn't scared.

No sir, she wasn't scared. Even if she stays in the hot point of the supernatural world, surrounded by witches, werewolves and really old vampires, she's still not scared. Caroline moved from a small town in Virginia after she finished highschool, insisting that she wanted to attend college in New Orleans. Her mother was against her decision, as always. She told Caroline that she didn't need superior studies. That she could become a cop like her, or a housewife. Her mother thought that Caroline would marry her highschool sweetheart, Tyler Lockwood. The golden boy in Mystic Falls because of his parent's spot in social life. His father Richard was the mayor of the town. Caroline really liked Tyler. They were cute together. But _cute_ wasn't something that she wanted. So... when she told her mother that she wanted to see the world, that a small town boy and a small town life weren't enough for her, her mother told Caroline that if she leaves never put a step in her house again.

So Caroline left. Leaving all her friends behind. Leaving an ignorant mother behind and leaving Tyler beyond furious behind. But she was happy. She wanted this! She wanted a life away from Mystic Falls. An adventurous life.

A few months after she left Mystic Falls, Caroline met a girl. Hope Mikaelson, that was her name. She was a beautiful, classy - and the nicest - girl she ever met. Caroline and Hope became friends really fast. Knowing about the supernatural world and the dark that lurks at every corner, Caroline, wasn't afraid of Hope when the girl told her that she was a hybrid and her dad was probably the most powerful creature that walks on this planet.

"Wait... so he's like you? Half vampire, half werewolf? But vampires can't procreate. Aren't they... dead?" Caroline asked one time feeling really confused. Hope smirked, making two dimples appear on her pale, soft cheeks. Hope stopped painting her nails and looked up at Caroline who was flipping through a magazine while wainting for her nails to dry.

"Yeah... my dad has magic sperm."

They both laughed. Hope was two years younger than her. Caroline was nineteen and Hope was forever stuck at the age of seventeen years-old. She was in her last year of highschool and was in love with some guy named James. Hope told Caroline that her father was really protective and really worried for her. And she loved that about him, but sometimes he was to damn suffocating.

"I bet that he still thinks that I'm a virgin."

"And you're not." Caroline giggled.

"I don't want to ruin his dreams. I mean I get it... He's worried as hell for me. He was on his own when he rised me because my mom was a bitch who gave me birth and then run off somewhere with my uncle Elijah. And my aunt Rebekah run off as well with an old love. A guy named Marcel who was kind of a son for my father. He's scared that I will do the same. Everybody left him. Two of his brothers are dead and the other two ran away like some cowards. He only wants to protect me. He consider himself incapable to be loved, even if I tell him that I love him everyday."

"Sounds like a really lonely person. I feel bad for him." Caroline murmured.

"Yeah... me too. Hey, why don't you come tomorrow to have dinner with us? Then stay over the night. I missed you. You are so occupied with your finals that you almost forgot about me." Hope pouted.

"I know, I know and I'm so sorry, Hope. You're the best friend in the world and I totally ignored you. I'm a bitch."

"Yes you are, but this is what it makes you so special, darling. And that's why I love you so much."

"Aw, love you too, Barbie."

Because of Hope's flawless face and body Caroline named her Barbie. And as a revenge Hope started to call Caroline, Goldilocks.

"Seriously, Goldilocks. Come. Tomorrow is saturday and you can bring your homework at my place to. I can help you. But of course, only if you bake some of your delicious cookies so we can eat them with milk."

"Ugh, fine. I will come."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky swear it."

"I, Caroline Forbes, pinky swear it."

The girl looked at each other serious before laughing like there was no tomorrow.

\

Caroline sat in front of the huge mansion with her eyes wide open. It was the most beautiful house that she ever saw. Clenching her hands together she took a deep breath and got out of the car. She looked beautiful today. Caroline wore a pair of denim shorts that advantaged her long, creamy legs, and a black, sexy, sleeveless shirt that had a knot right below her slim waist. It was simple, yet a little provocative. She curled her hair in tens of soft perfect waves and applied a light make-up. All of this accompanied by black high-heels and a backpack with everything she needed for the night, clothes for tomorrow and some homework. Caroline knocked a few times at the door. Where the hell was Hope? She said that she will be home by now. Hope spent all her day cleaning up the house, making dinner with her dad and then shopping for junk food and magazines. Caroline continued knocking until she heard the most beautiful, honey-like, with a british accent that made her panties wet, voice.

"Enough with all the knocking I'm coming!" the man yelled.

When the door opened Caroline needed to slap herself. No man looked that good as the guy in front of her. And the fact that he wore only a black towel around his waist and his absolutely hot and muscular torso was wet, didn't helped at all. The guy had greenish blue eyes that pirced her soul and body with a hungry look. Wet messy curls on top of his head and stubble on his jaw. A few necklaces around his neck made her wanting to pull him closer to her, and oh-how she wanted to kiss that beautiful tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Can I help you?" he asked with that husky, sexy voice.

"I'm...I'm look-looking for Hope. Is she-she home?" Caroline stammered. God, she wanted to feel his plump, raspberry lips on her clit. And that was the dirtiest thought she ever had about a guy.

"Yes she is. Please come inside."

Caroline smiled poiltely at the hot guy, trying to control her hormones and her blush.

"And who are you...?" he asked.

"I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Hope's friend." Caroline smiled again and he returned the smile making to familiar dimples appear on his cheeks.

"Beautiful name for a stunning girl I must say."

Caroline restrained her smile.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

He laughed a little and bowed in front of her making the towel run down his hips a little. Caroline bit her lip.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. I'm Hope's father."

"No way." she laughed. "You can't be her father. Have you looked at yourself into a mirror? You're the hotness in person, buddy. Her father may be a freaking thousand years old Original Hybrid but I'm sure as hell that he must look like a forty-years-old virgin.

Klaus laughed harder loving Caroline's rambling and her carefree attitude. And besides that she was truly stunning. Never in his life he saw a girl as beautiful as Caroline.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but I am her father. And I am glad that you think I am the hotness in person." he winked at her and suddenly Caroline's cheeks became awfully white.

"Goldilocks!" Hope's pitch voice yelled and in a second she was in front of Caroline. "Ugh, dad, put some clothes on, I have guests."

"Oh, I know." Klaus smirked.

"Dad...? What have you done with her? Why is she so white? Caroline sweety can you hear me? Oh my God, are you going to faint? What did you do, dad?" she screamed at Klaus.

"I just told her that I am your father. She thought that I look like a forty-years-old virgin. And also she said I am the hotness in person."

"Caroline Fucking Forbes!" Hope said shaking her shoulders.

"Mind your tongue, young lady." Klaus growled at his daughter. "I'm going to put on some clothes then we can eat. Caroline, love, relax, no one is going to hurt you."

Klaus left letting Hope to deal with Caroline.

\

"Oh my God, my stomach hurts." Caroline moaned. Never in her life she felt that embarrassed.

"Jee, you aren't going to puke, I hope." Hope said trying hard to control her laughter.

"Shut the fuck up. I totally made a fool of myself in front of your half-naked hot father. Why didn't you tell me that you have a father that hot?"

"He can hear you, you know? Vampire hearing and all..." Hope smirked.

"God I hate you. I'm such an idiot." the blonde human moaned again.

"Oh, come one. Help me set the table."

Caroline followed Hope in the dining room and they both started to set the table. When Hope brought the food, Caroline felt her stomach growling loudly. She haven't eaten anything and was starving. When Klaus came down with a smirk glued on his handsome face, Caroline refused to met his eyes. She was to damn embarrassed.

"Dad, wipe that smirk, you're starting to make her feel uncomfortable." Hope hissed and Klaus laughed quietly. The food tasted delicious and Hope gave Caroline a wink.

"Did you brought cookies?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, I promised I will." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And homework?"

"No." Caroline lied. She didn't feel like doing her homework now, and when she saw the smile on Hope's face and how her eyes lit up, she knew that she made the right decision by lying her. Sensing Klaus confused look, Caroline felt the need to put him in theme.

"I study psychology at the college and next week I have my finals."

"You must study really hard." Klaus said impressed and Caroline gave him a small smile.

"I do. It's quite hard. But it's what I wanted so..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Where are you from?" he asked wanting to know more about this beautiful and full of light girl.

"I'm from a small town from Virginia. Mystic Falls. I don't think you've heard of it."

"I, actually, was born in Mystic Falls at the time when the town was only a village. I grew up and I spent my human life there. Before turning into a vampire and leaving. I didn't set a foot in Mystic Falls in a thousand years" he added a little nostalgic.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked shocked. "That's awesome! How was Mystic Falls back then?"

"Beautiful." he murmured. "I used to have a special place when I would go to paint and be there just with my self. The falls."

"The falls?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yes."

"I love that place. It's so old and mystic and... beautiful."

They looked at each other intensive. Klaus and Caroline had so many things in common, she could sense that. Their staring was, however, interrupted by Hope's annoyed voice.

"Are you done with the flirting? I'm bored. Come on, Goldilocks we have a movie marathon to watch!"

Caroline blinked and blushed furiously while Klaus bit his bottom lip. She pushed her chair back and followed Hope's path. Before disappearing Caroline turned around at Klaus who was watching her.

"It was nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too." he murmured with a small smile.

\

For the past month, Klaus and Caroline became really close. She wanted to believe that it was because of Hope. After all, he was her best friend's hot-father. But it was more than that, she could tell. Every time he looked her in the eyes she saw so many unspoken words, so much loneliness and so much pain. But at the same time, his beautiful eyes were so wise and saw the most beautiful places in the whole world. Caroline fell in love with his eyes.

Every time he talked she was captivated by his voice and his words. He told her about the places he's been. He's life as a vampire and how the world became such a beautiful evoluated.

She never felt afraid of him.

In fact she slowly fell in love with him. Even if this was so wrong.

Now, Caroline stood in front of the mansion feeling more nervous than ever. She knocked three times before the door opened showing Klaus. He looked as handsome as ever. And a little surprised, but that look quickly disappeared replaced by a bright smile.

"Hello, Caroline." he greeted her.

"Hi." she smiled back at him, feeling butterflies eating up her stomach.

"Not that I am complaining or something, but... what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Hope, she said that we are going to watch a movie and then have dinner."

Klaus smile was replaced by a confused frown.

"Hope just left minutes ago, it's the game night. All of her classmates are there, she said that she will be home very late."

"What? Are you serious?" Caroline moaned.

"Dead serious." Klaus replied and Caroline started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You said _dead serious_. You're already dead, dude." she laughed harder and Klaus joined her. "Anyway, I will kill your daughter tomorrow. I gotta go. It was nice to see you."

"Wait... join me for a drink. I haven't seen you in a week. Tell me about your exams." he proposed.

Caroline tilted her head, contemplating his offer. In the end she smiled and joined him in the living room.

They talked a lot and he made her laugh so hard. Klaus was a really funny guy. At some point, a strand of hair fell down her face and he quickly pushed her hair behind her ear. The movement made their faces come closer and without thinking he kissed her hungrily and the worts part was that she responded him.

No. The worst part was she enjoying their kiss.

"This is wrong." she said breathless, and he began to kiss her neck. "Very wrong."

"I know. I know." he murmured and when with a hand he started to massage her breast, Caroline lost all her protests. She moaned in his mouth.

"You're my best friend's father!" Caroline exclaimed undressing him.

Klaus ripped her clothes and her underwear leaving her breathless and aroused beneath him. He twisted one nipple into his mouth making her moan loudly.

"This is so wrong." Caroline continued.

"So wrong." Klaus agreed moving down her stomach, passing her waist and starting to kiss her thighs. Caroline breath quickened.

"So, so, so wrong."

"Imature, iresponsable. I could go to jail." he continued teasing her core with his long fingers.

"Yes! Yes!" she didn't know if she was agreeing with him or she was moaning. Maybe both?

"How does this feel?" he asked adding two fingers into her tight pussy.

"Good. So, so good. It's wrong that it feels so good."

"I know, I know." he whispered trying not to laugh. He continued to finger her and he started to suck on her clit.

"Oh my God. Make me cum already." she almost screamed. "Yes, Klaus, yes. Fuck. I wanted to feel those plump lips of yours on my clit since the very first time I saw you. I'm so close." She rocked her hips back and forth and soon her orgasm started making her crush into a million of pieces. No one gave her such an intese orgasm.

Klaus stood there watching her with hungry wolf eyes. She pushed his head down and kissed him deeply. She could taste herself on his lips.

"Fuck me." she said against his lips.

"With pleasure." she moaned when Klaus penetrated her. It felt so good. His cock was perfect for her.

"Right there." Caroline said and he moaned in response. He continued to move in her and soon both of them climaxed. Klaus smirked down at her and she gave him a sweet gentle kiss. He lift her up in his arms and with vampire speed he put her in his bed.

"Sleep now, love. I have plans for us later." he gave her a wink. Caroline blushed and cuddled into him, both of them drifting into a sweet dream.

\

Later that night when Hope came home, wasn't surprised seeing her father's and best friend's clothes on the living room floor. She smirked victoriously and poured herself a drink.

"God, I'm a mad genius!" she laughed quietly into the dark.

\

**Hope was a little devil in this one. :)**

**Hope you enjoy it, lol. Next one is with Klaus and Caroline at a party. You'll see it soon. Please review. 3**


	15. Hold me

**Hello my sweethearts. Hope you enjoyed the last one-shot and thank you all for your support. This one is dedicated to the one and only Klaroline-lovegames. I fucking loved your prompt.**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: It's another stupid and pointless party at the Lockwood property and the whole Mystic Falls is there to celebartae. Caroline's left alone because her boyfriend had to take care of his new friend Hayley. So when the devil comes out to play with her in the form of Niklaus Mikaelson, will Caroline fall for the game of seduction? Klaus and Caroline S.M.U.T. Post 4x07.**_

_**Raiting: M.**_

_**\**_

Stupid party.

Stupid boyfriend.

Stupid heels.

At one point Caroline thought about driving a stake through her heart. She couldn't stay at that party any longer. The Lockwood house was full of people and she could swear that the whole Mystic Falls was there. At one point she even saw the Originals there. Her feet were hurting like a bitch and her 'sweet' boyfriend was nowhere to be found. He left her in the middle of the dance floor so he could dance with his new were-whore friend Hayley then he anounced her that he must leave. Tyler wanted to give Hayley a town tour and then to show her the old Lockwood property. Hayley was werewolf so she needed a place where she could hide on the full moon, which was tonight.

So Caroline was left alone, drinking her sorrow in alcohol and chatting with people that she never met. Elena and Damon were breaking the dance floor and she even saw Stefan and Rebekah dancing on the loud pop beats. Bonnie was chatting with the cheerleaders and Matt was with his football team. Damn everybody. She wanted to go home and take a long bath before jumping into bed to sleep.

Caroline made her way through the crowd and when she was finally out she took a deep breath. It was quiet and the night was lovely.

"What are you doing here by yourself, love?" came a very familiar voice. She smiled at Klaus who was standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets. He looked gorgeous in that black tux.

"Hi." she murmured at him. She didn't saw Klaus since their date at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. That was almost two weeks ago.

"Hello, beautiful." he said smiling. "So... what are you doing here? Not quite enjoying the party?"

"Well, I think I'm drunk. Tyler left with his were-slut. And the worst is that... I don't even care what he's doing with her, you know? I'm just sick and tired of his excuses and for once I just want to sit back and relax and wait for him to come to me. If he wants to. Besides it's a lovely night."

"Lovely sight." he said under his breath. "You look stunning tonight."

"Thank you, Klaus. You look handsome as well."

He smiled at her again.

"Come on inside. I will show you a good time." Klaus said taking her hand in his before dragging her in the house and right in the middle of the dance floor.

She never had so much fun in her whole life.

\

Caroline realised that Klaus wasn't as bad as he wanted to be. He was sweet, ang gentle and so funny. He really showed her a good time, dancing around with her. Making her laugh and holding her close. Caroline received some confused looks from her friends, and a glare from Elena. The girl just couldn't stand that for once someone put her first.

Klaus shared a few stories with her. He held her hand and drank champagne with her, smiling softly and calling the whole dancing and champagne ritual _their thing_. She was in a corner chatting and laughing with Klaus and she caught glimps of her boyfriend. Tyler made his way to her, pushing people aside with an angry scowl plastered on his face.

"This is so like you Caroline!" Tyler spat furiously. "I left you for two hours. Two fucking hours and you throw yourself into his arms."

How dare he insult her after all he's done? Leaving her alone? Lying to her constantly!?

"I didn't do anything!" Caroline exclaimed. "You have no right to come here and judge me."

"No right, huh? How about this... I'm your boyfriend."

Caroline laughed without humour.

"Oh really? You're my boyfriend. When was the last time we did something together? Tell me, please, I'm dying to remember the last time I was with my boyfriend just hanging out or have fun...hm?"

"We were together after the Council explosion!" Tyler said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Having sex. Because that's all we do, that's all we ever did. You never took me out on a date. You never just sat down with me. You never asked me about anything. You practically don't know anything about me. And I'm tired, you know? I'm sick and tired of being the second choice, even for my boyfriend." she felt tears running down her face. Tyler's face was a mix of anger, sadness and guilt. He knew that Caroline was right. He always asumed that she will be there for him, no matter what. Even if he never was there for her. Then he looked over her shoulder and saw Klaus, standing there, caressing Caroline's back with low movements. Anger clouded his mind and without saying anything she launched himself at Klaus.

But the Original Hybrid was stronger, faster and more agil. In one swift move, he caught Tyler from his shirt and put him hard agains the wall.

"Bad move." Klaus murmured. "I can rip that pathetic little heart of yours out of your chest so fast that no one will notice."

"Then do it." Tyler dared him, letting his eyes become yellow.

"I do not think that this is what you really want. Otherwise you would not have attacked me in the middle of a party. We could take this outside, you know? See who is stronger, but... I think that you already know the answear."

"Klaus, please let him go." Caroline begged.

"Why? He broke your heart. Is fair to rip his."

"No it's not. Even if he's a son of a bitch, he doesn't deserve to die. Please, Klaus. Let him go. You guys are starting to make a scene."

Reluctanly Klaus pulled back and a low growl escaped his throat. Tyler took a deep breath and looked at Caroline.

"Just go for now, Tyler. I'm not drunk enough to deal with you right now. Go with Hayley. She's waiting for you." Caroline said coldly.

"Care..."

"No. Go. It looks like you're having business. I'll talk with you when you come back."

"I'll come back tomorrow." he said quietly. "It's full moon tonight and I have to be sure that Hayley would not run around killing people. I totally forgot that I promised her and..."

"Save your excuses!" Caroline snapped. "Just leave. I can't even look at you."

Tyler sighed deeply and turned around, following Hayley out of the house. Caroline looked over at Klaus.

"I really need a strong drink."

\

Tyler being his hybrid and the mayor's son, Klaus spent a lot of time at the Lockwood house. So, he took Caroline to the old Richard's office, knowing that there he could find the strongest drink.

After a couple of glasses of vodka Caroline was wasted. She started to run from room to room, giggling like a little girl. Klaus followed her, laughing. He never laughed that much in his whole life. Finally, Caroline stopped in one room. Tyler's. She threw off her killer heels and climbed the bed before starting to jump up and down.

"Careful not to fall, sweetheart." he said gently.

Caroline smiled at him.

"Would you catch me if I'd fall?"

"Always." Klaus smiled back at her.

"Why can't Tyler be like you?" she wondered out loud when she stopped jumping.

"Like me?" Klaus asked surprinsed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yes like you. Why can't he be sweet and cute and gentle? He doesn't have curls on top of his head and he doesn't have those adorable dimples that appear everytime you smile. And the funny accent." she giggled ruffling his hair.

"Oh, okay. Enough party for you. Come now, lover, I'm taking you home."

Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed him on the soft mattres. She was on top of him in a second.

"Your home or my home?"

"Yours. You need to sleep, sweetheart." he whispered trying to move. She was strong enough to pin him down and when her warm core made contact with the bludge in his pants, Klaus almost lost it.

Feeling her power over him, Caroline pushed her hips down harder and she started to rub herself against him their clothes being a barrier between their bodies. Caroline let out a cry of pleasure when she felt him grow bigger under his pants.

"Yes" she hissed "just like that. I want you to fuck me so much Klaus, you have no idea."

"Sweetheart please." his voice was husky and his lips dry. "You're drunk, I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I'm not drunk. God, Klaus please, pleasure me. Make me scream. Make me cum. Fuck me."

With a low growl he switched the places and now she was pinned down by his body.

"How do you want this, lover?"

"Fast. Hard. Don't undress, we have no time for this right nor. I want you."

"As the lady wishes." he moaned into her ear.

Klaus undo his belt and put his pants and boxers down, enough to free his hard cock. He ripped Caroline's panties and he penetrated her. She was so wet and tight. Perfect for him.

"Oh fuck!" Caroline moaned rocking her hips back and forth.

Klaus started to move giving deep thrusts, making her body rock with pleasure. She lifted her hips a little and when Klaus thrusted into her, she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

"Yes this is it. Fuck. Right there, Klaus. I'm so close!"

He thrusted into her harder, deeper and faster and they both climaxed at the same time. Caroline kept him tight against her, embracing him with her arms and legs. She felt Klaus kissing her neck.

"Mm." Caroline moaned. "Never in my life I orgasmed so hard."

He chuckled at her.

"What?"

He continued to chuckle.

"What is it so funny?"

"You realise that we had sex on Tyler's bed, right?" Klaus asked looking down at her.

Caroline blinked fast her mouth forming a perfect "oh".

"Well... that might be a problem." she said before kissing him.

\

**So this one came faster. I had it prepared. :)**

**Please review and leave prompts if you have any... Have a nice day! :)**


	16. Why so moody?

**Hi guyssss! Here's another one for you. Kinda crack-y. **

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: The witch spirits made her fertile, and now Caroline is pregnant with Klaus' - The Original Hybrid - child. They are in love and they rule New Orleans together. But there's one problem... Caroline's emotions are messed-up and she's moody. How will Klaus deal with her? There's no Klayley baby, only Klaroline baby and Kol is pretty much alive.**_

_**Raiting: M (because of the language)**_

_**\**_

"Good morning, my love." he said to her kissing her forhead gently.

"This morning is not good! This morning is fucked up! And stop with the pet names, damn it."

The conversation was very interesting. Or it wasn't because not even Klaus got the courage to talk to Caroline when she had her moody swings. So, he stayed quiet, took a quick shower and got dressed because he had a kingdom to rule. The love of his life was pregnant, thanks to the spirits who blessed him with a child. She was in her seventh month and she was really... emotional. But Klaus loved Caroline no matter how many times Caroline told him to go and fuck himself. When he was ready to leave, Caroline was still in bed with her arms crossed over her big belly and a scowl on her beautiful face. Klaus smiled at her and he was ready to step out of the room when she said annoyed.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? You're not even going to kiss me? Or do you have another whore to kiss. Maybe Genevieve will volunteer. Or maybe Camille. We all know how desperate this two are for you._" _Caroline screamed at him.

Klaus sighed. Of course... they were going to have that conversation all over again.

"For the last time sweet-" when she glared at him Klaus said "Caroline. I am not cheating you with Genevieve or Camille. Now... are you going to let me kiss you goodbye or are you going to stab me with a lamp?"

She did it. Once. It wasn't cool at all.

"Just go and leave me the fuck alone. I hate you!" she said. Then Klaus rolled his eyes at her old speech when she told him that she hated him, he turned around and left. But he heard her saying: "Just kidding, baby. I love you, come home early tonight."

Klaus smiled to himself. How he loved the little jealousy scenes and her moody attitude. It made their realtionship more interesting and it kept the flame alive. Besides it was funny. Downstairs he met with Elijah who was waiting for him.

"Ready to go, Niklaus? We have to discuss with the witches. Marcel and the other vampires are already there. They are expecting us."

"Let's go."

"Good morning, Nik." Rebekah and Kol yelled after him.

"Morning! If everything happens with Caroline call me. And be careful with her, she's moody." he said before a book was thrown in his head. On the top of the stairs was a very angry Caroline.

"I am not moody you son of a bitch." she screamed at him.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Klaus smiled amused.

"Oh shut up and go fuck yourself." she moaned.

Elijah and Klaus chuckled before exiting the house.

\

The meeting went well. Genevieve being the new leader of the witches of New Orleans promised them that she's going to keep all the witches in control. No one has to die. After all they could share their town with a few witches and a pack of werewolves. Just when they were about to leave, Klaus' phone rang. It was Caroline and that was surprising because she never called him when he was in a meeting. Discussing town problems.

"Yes, my love?" he asked sweetly. He hadn't hear her voice, tho. Just painful sobs that were coming out of her mouth.

"Nik?" she said between sobs.

"Caroline what happened. What's wrong?" he asked worried exchanging looks with Elijah and Marcel. They both were ready to leave.

"I'm going to die if I stake Kol with a dagger?" Caroline continued to cry.

"Well...yes. My love, why do you want to dagger Kol?"

"His an asshole. He said that I'm fat like an elephant and that I'm ugly and you don't love me anymore because I'm fat like an elephant and ugly. When I asked him if he wants to go to buy me some ice-cream because I needed to eat some ice-cream he said that I don't need to gain more weight. That I'm fat enough. He said that you're going to leave me if I gain more weight. Am I fat and ugly?" by the final she started to cry harder and Klaus, Elijah and Marcel were trying hard not to laugh. He heard Kol yelling.

"_For God sake you crazy woman I asked you how much ice-cream do you want! I didn't called you fat or ugly and I didn't said that Nik is going to leave you. What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_"She's pregnant you idiot! She's emotional."_ Rebekah said to his brother.

_"Well sweet Caroline if this will make you better then the answer is yes. You're fat! I'm out of here."_

And to his terror Caroline started to cry harder if that was even possible.

"Did you heard him Nik!? He called me fat! Once Damon said that I'm useless and stupid. He was right."

"Sweetheart, do you want me to go to Mystic Falls and kill Damon for what he said?"

"Yes." she murmured.

"And do you want me to dagger Kol and keep him in a box for a thousand years?"

"Yes!" Caroline giggled. Klaus laughed as well not believeing how easy was for him to make her laugh after she cried her eyes out. Caroline yelled at Kol. _"_Hey idiot. My boyfriend is coming home and he's going to kick your sorry ass for what he did. Sorry Nik... you were saying?"

"Do you still want ice-cream because I can go and buy you some and then you and I are going to spend the whole day together. Sounds good?"

"Sounds awesome. Hurry up!"

Klaus hung up and turned to look at Elijah and Marcel who were chuckling.

"Gotta go. I think Caroline is going to kill Kol."

\

When the night came and it was time for bed Klaus did what he always did. He put his head on Caroline's belly and listened to his child's heartbeat. Promising the world and all the beauties. Caroline ran her finger through his hair and listened to his voice. They spent a wonderful time together. They watched movies, they laughed, kissed and they took a long bath together while eating strawberries and ice-cream.

Klaus finally kissed her belly and whispered to their child _goodnight_ before pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"I'm sorry." she murmured into his chest.

"For what?" he whispered back.

"For being such a bitch when you do nothing but love me. And I know that I say that I hate you but I don't. I love you. More than anything."

"I know, my love. I love you too."

"And you don't think that I'm fat or ugly?"

"I think that you never were so beautiful as you are now. I will love you no matter what. Now sleep my love. You must be tired."

"I am." she yawned. "Night, Nik."

"Goodnight, my love."

\

**I was watching a movie with pregnant ladies and I couldn't help myself. Hope you guys liked it. Caroline was a little OOC, I can't picture her swearing this much. But I loved writing this.**

**Leave a prompt if you have one. :)**


	17. The submissive one

**Hi guys! LOL, thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. Glad that you found my idea funny. **

**Request from foureyedgirl01. Hope you'll like it.:)**

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Caroline and Klaus are together. She's a very bold, reckless and beautiful young lady. He's a shy and kind guy. Caroline loves wild sex. Klaus loves to make love. She's a dominator. He's submissive. HUMANS!**_

_**Rating: M.**_

_**\**_

It was a really pathetic, ordinary Friday night. The kind of night when you go out with your friends to get drunk, or you stay at the office because you have a lot of work to do.

Or you stay with your sweet and handsome boyfriend on the couch, cuddling and watching a tone of chick flick movies. Caroline was embraced from behind by Klaus, who was playing with her hair. They were watching _PS. I LOVE YOU _for the 100th time. She always cried while watching at this movie, and he always love to make fun of her.

Despite Caroline's tough appearance she was a really sensitive girl. She always ended up in tears when they were fighting. Because Caroline hates it. She hates to fight with him. They were together for almost two years now and she grew up to love him with all she was.

To love every single fiber in his body. To love his shy attitude and his kind heart. His strong personality and his sexy body. His perfectly handsome face... even those glasses that she broke oh so many times while making love. She loved everything about him, and he loved everything about her. Maybe even more than everything if that was even possible.

She was distracted from her thoughts when she felt Klaus' warm and soft lips pressing little kisses down her throat.

"Nik..." she moaned. Those moments were so rare. When he would kiss her neck or tease her breasts. Usually she was the one in charge. She was the dominant one in bed. He was just... docile and obedient and... submissive.

Klaus pushed her T-shirt up a little, caressing her hip and going higher and higher, until he reached her breasts.

Caroline turned around in his arms and attacked his lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed her back just as fiercely. Caroline pulled back to breath and began to kiss his neck. Making him moan lightly. She pushed him back on the couch and she straddled him, her legs at both side of his waist.

Caroline started to unbutton his shirt, leaving him bare-chest in front of her.

"I love you." she said sincerly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too, sweetheart." he murmured smiling up at her.

Caroline started to kiss her way up and down his chest, while Klaus undressed her slowly, leaving her bare in front of him.

"You are so damn gorgeous." Klaus moaned when she bit down gently on his neck.

"You know you can touch me too, right?" she whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"I know." he said quietly.

Caroline took his hand in her hand and put it in the middle of her chest, right between her round breasts. Klaus smiled a little and move his hand up and down her body, caressing her skin, making her moan. He took one breast in his hand, squeezing it gently, and teasing it nipple.

She slapped his hand away and moved a little lower so she can took of his pants and boxers. Leaving his hard cock free. She took his manhood in her small hand and with painfully slow movements she began to stroke him.

"Oh, Caroline, please." he begged but she won't listen.

She switched her hand with her lips. Putting the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking it hard. Caroline moved her lips lower until she almost reached the base of his cock. She sucked him hard and slow, loving the sweet taste of his manhood in her mouth.

"My love, please..." he begged again, trying to find his release. Caroline pulled back and he groaned in dissappointment, making her giggle. She took both of his wrists in her heands and pinned his arms down, while she lowered herself on his cock.

The sensation was amazing. The position hitting all her right places, even if she didn't moved.

"Fuck" Caroline hissed rocking her hips back and forth.

"Bloody hell" he cursed trying to free his hands.

She moved her hips slower but harder, then faster but gentle. She was driving him crazy. Extending the sweet torture for long minutes that felt like hours. Finally Caroline released his hands and he grabbed her hips, slamming into her at the same time as she moved her hips down.

That move sent both of them on edge. Screaming each others name with desperation.

"I love this movie." Klaus said smiling tiredly.

"I know you do, you never let me to watch it till the end."

"I can not help myself, sweetheart. You are to damn tempting." he chuckled making her giggle.

"Let's cuddle now, and maybe next Friday we will see it till the end."

"I do not think so, my love." he laughed pulling her into his side and hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, me neither, my love." she murmured sleepy before drifting off in the arms of the man she loved.

_**\**_

_**So, uh... I don't know if this is what you were expecting, but hope you like it. :)**_

_**Please review and leave prompts if you have.**_

_**Next - Caroline and Klaus goes to a movie date. Post 4x06.**_


	18. The Date

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the prompts from the last chapter! Yes, I will make all of them. Pinky swear. This one is for CallateyAmame, hope you'll like it. :)**_

_**Pairing: Klaus and Caroline.**_

_**Summary: Klaus takes Caroline on a movie-date. And no... she doesn't put three seats between them. Post 4x06.**_

_**Raiting: T.**_

_**\**_

_Chill the fuck out Caroline, it's only Klaus, and this is only a movie-date. You don't have to look nice._

Oh, she had to look nice. For him, yes for him! **Stupid Original Hybrid.** He wanted a date with her in exchange of one of his hybrids. She spent a whole week trying to find a good place they could have that date.

Mystic Grill? Oh, hell no! All of her friends hang up at The Grill. Tyler could be there and she really couldn't see him right now. Not after he threw a fucking glass at her. So, when Klaus' came to see her the other day, all she could think was a movie where she could at least put three seats between them.

_Can we see the movie in Los Angeles, at least?_ he asked her.

**Hell. No.** Was her answear. She wouldn't go to Los Angeles with Klaus just to see a movie. It was either Mystic Falls's cinema or nothing. Take it or leave it. So he agreed with her.

Caroline spent the whole day trying to find something good to wear. She wanted to look beautiful but she didn't want him to think that she spent the whole day trying to find the perfect clothes. Even if it she spent the whole day like this.

Finally Caroline found the perfect outfit. It was a beautiful summer dress with the top part tight, embracing her slim waist and round breasts perfectly and with a tutu-like skirt with a lot of ruffles. The dress was peach color and she loved it. She matched white, heel less sandals and a light make-up. Her blond hair was brushing against her shoulders and back in tens of perfect curls.

She was applying some sweet parfume that smelled like raspberries, when she heard a knock. Quickly she exited her room and almost ran to the door. She saw Klaus through the door's window. He looked gorgeous in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blood-red shirt.

"Hi" Caroline whispered when she opened the door.

"Hello, love. You look stunning." he smiled. From behind his back he brought a bouquet of white lilies, her favorites. "These are for you." he said gently.

"Oh. Thank you. Just let me a sec to put them in a vase. How did you know that I love lilies?" she asked confused. Caroline was pretty sure she never told him her favorite flowers.

Klaus chuckled.

"Lucky guess. And you do not seem like a red-roses type of girl."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she giggled.

"Nothing. It says that you are not common or usual." Klaus said. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Let's go. Where's your car?"

"I figured out that it will be better if we'd walk. It's a lovely night."

"Oh. Perfect, then. Let's walk. It's not that far anyway. Wait... you walked from his house till here?"

"No. I ran. It was simpler." he smirked offering her his arm.

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

\

"Seriously?" Klaus asked unamused. He was dragged by a teenager vampire-girl to a vampire movie. With vampires that sparkle! She wanted to watch _Twilight_ and when he said no, she gave him her best puppy look that made him agree, eventually.

"That's my line, Big Bad." she said taking a seat. Klaus was surrounded by a bunch of teenage girls who had a passion for a guy without fangs and - besides that - was sparkling like a whore.

"Do we really have to watch, _Twilight_, sweetheart?" he sighed rubbing his forhead. Caroline smiled at him sweetly. She will be the death of him.

"It's a perfect movie for a date, Klaus."

"It's a chick-flick movie, love."

A guy in front of them turned around and looked at Klaus.

"I understand your pain, my friend." he said bitterly. His girlfriend and Caroline shared a smirk. "I bet that your girl dragged you here wanting to watch and action movie, but ended at **this **movie."

Klaus smirked and looked over Caroline. Oh, she will pay for making him watch this movie.

"Yes, she was quite insistent. But I will do anything to make her happy. Even watchin a chick-flick movie."

The guy laughed a little and turned around right before Caroline slapped him on the head.

"What are you talking about, we are not together!" she hissed at him.

"Yet."

"Shut up. And don't even think to try that _yawning let me put my arm around you_ thing or I will rip your arm off, Mikaelson."

"Whatever you're saying, love." he laughed shaking his head.

"Good. Now shut up. The movie's starting."

In the middle of the movie Klaus was so bored that he thought he's going to fall asleep. He wanted a date with Caroline, yes. A date where they could eat, and dance and drink champagne. Where he would discover great things about her. But when her final offer was a movie-date he took it. Just spending time in her company was good for him. Not enough. But good. He watched as Caroline murmured the lines of the two actors. That girl that couldn't smile and the boy with shiny skin. He was never a fan of those movies. Were lame and stupid. Making people think that vampires are some cute creatures without fangs.

He missed those good vampire-movies like _Interview with a Vampire, _or _Dracula._ Even _Blade_. Klaus sighed and rubbed his eyes, he could hear a guy snoring, and two or three couples making-out. He put his hand on top of Caroline's trying to get her attentio.

"Yes?" she whispered knowing that he could hear.

"Shouldn't we making out like those other couples in the back?" he asked pointing with his finger the back of the room.

Caroline laughed quietly and gave his hand a gentle squeez.

"You want to make-out with me? You wish..._sweetheart._" she mocked his accent.

"Do not make fun of my accent, love. Ladies loves it." he said smirking making her laugh again.

"Of course they loves it. When you see a smoking hot guy with dirty blonde hair, and dark blue eyes like you have you don't expect him to have an accent. But you have, so it's obviously that ladies loves your accent." she said as a matter of fact.

"You think I am smoking hot?" he asked his smirk grew and she blushed deeply. Caroline remained quiet, watching the movie like she loved it.

"Oh my God" exclaimed a pitch voice. "He is so hot!"

"Who, Edward?" a bunch of girls laughed quietly.

"No. The guy that's sitting with two rows in front of us. The one with blond curls." said the pitch voice, making Klaus grin and Caroline look in their direction.

"Wait... is that Caroline Forbes?" asked the pitch voice again.

"What the hell is she doing with a guy that hot?" asked another voice sounding annoyed.

"Seriously? I can't even come to the fucking cinema to watch a movie without bumping into them?" Caroline groaned.

"Who are they, sweetheart?" Joseph asked amused.

"The cheerleaders. The one with that pitch annoying voice is Ashley. I can't stand her."

"...I mean, really?" said the pitch voice again. "She broke up with Tyler and now she's dating this sexy guy? She's not even that beautiful or hot. What is he seeing in her?"

"Maybe they are not together, Ashley. He looks like he's in college. Caroline would never date a college guy." one of the girls said.

"Yeah probably." said Ashley with a smile evident in her voice.

Caroline felt her cheeks red with anger. She was ready to stand up and go to those bitches and rip off their heads. She felt Klaus warm hand on her arm and almost imediatly she relaxed. Caroline never knew what Klaus saw in her, but at least he saw something in her, not like the other boys or girl that thought she wasn't good enough. An idea popped into her head. She looked over at Klaus who was watching her with curiosity.

"Wanna make-out?" she asked smirking.

He grinned like a little boy and she gasped surprised when she felt his lips on hers. Klaus was an amazing kisser.

"Guess they are together." said someone.

"Shut up, Deborah!" the others yelled, making the whole room to turn at them with angry faces.

"You all shut up!" yelled someone.

\

Caroline came out of the bathroom, after she took a long shower and put on some warm pajamas. She was tired and she couldn't believe it but... she had fun with Klaus at the date. They made-out for the rest of the movie and Caroline had to admit that he was a glorious kisser. A thousand years of experience, probably.

She saw a black jewelry box and a piece of white paper on her nightstand. She already knew that it was from Klaus. His smell was in the air, and she loved it. Caroline picked up the white paper and smiled widely.

_Perhaps next time we will see a movie in Los Angeles. _

_Yours, Klaus._

Then Caroline picked up the jewelry box and opened it. It was a piece of rolled paper. Another drawing probably.

The drawing wasn't just with her. It was with both of them...

Making-out.

Caroline shaked her head while laughing. He was definetly something.

_**\**_

_**So this is it, guys. Hope you like it. Please review and leave prompts if you have. :)**_


End file.
